DWL: The story of Akira Surugari
by TheAnril
Summary: Well ganta didn't leave with other and stay in dwl, in there apear new doctor which works in G sector and with deadmans, shes is starnge she know to much about them and allways take material for her experments! who is she? will be blood and humor,mystery
1. Someone is coming!

So lets star: After ganta didn't escape with karako and other he stayed in DWL.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Someone is coming!<p>

* * *

><p>Ganta hear shiro screaming let her to him. he open his mouth but could say anything. his body was still shaking from nagi's-san death and candy's poison.<p>

''Stop this! he is to much injured to go to him!'' said one of medics and try to take shiro away but she didn't go.

''No! Shiro will not leave Ganta!'' screamed shiro and was about to hit poor medic when someone from back said.

''no need shiro-chan ganta-kun will be allright!'' said toto standing behind people.

''Mockingbird? didn't he disappear two years ago on corpse carnival?'' said one guardian.

''yes that right but Im came back!'' said toto with big smile. shiro looked at him but didn't say anything then ganta turned his head and said loudly as he can.

''shiro I will be allright you can visit me tomorrow in medic point. she just make an stubborn face and said.

''but ganta I wonna go on shining turning circle! when we will go?'' said shiro. ganta a little smiled and said.

''we will go, I promise...'' said ganta and medic take him last that he remember was shiro saying bye bye to him and he fainted from anemia.

* * *

><p>in tamaki's room...<p>

''tamaki-san we already called to her but she didn't answer.'' said guardian.

''thats bad since rei-san(that crazy doctor woman) will be not able to work because a few deadmans allmost get killed her...'' said tamaki.

''so what will we do tamaki-san?'' asked guardian.

''hm...maybe then-

pyp pyp pyp

''wait a second!'' said tamaki and take phone.

''yes?''

''tamaki-san a few minutes ago she phones and said that she will arrive!''

''thats great! say when she will be here!'' said tamaki and turn off.

'' great news she will arrive! so you don't need to worry!'' said tamaki to guardian.

''but what to do now with deadmans?'' asked guardian.

''hm... take them to cell and close until she will arrives.'' said tamaki.

''okay.'' said guardian and turn off line. tamaki open some file on his computer and looked at one foto.

''hm...strange that you agree to arrive here again...'' said tamaki.

* * *

><p>somewhere...<p>

''you think it was a good idea? you know that you could be able to hide it for long from others.'' said girl. other girl turned her head and looked throw window.

''well I didn't say to tamaki that I wonna live in my old room not for working in deadman wonderland but for prisoners...'' said other girl.

''I say you thats bad idea even if you left in there all your stuff better go there when no one will see you...''

''I told you that no one will see me how they even can! the enter to lab know only a few people you,me and him! so whats the problem?''

''I know that you are still trying experiments on deadmans but maybe its enough? and what to say about those all people...''

''well you can't help them right?'' she smiled.

''yeah but still its horrible do things like that!''

''I don't see big deal, and when I need to be there?''

''hm... after two days?''

''okay that fine I didn't expect comming back so soon after tamaki called me...''

''yeah I will miss you... with no you our group will be useless...''

''don't say that! you are my right hand you can do all my jobs there!''

''I ALLREADY ARE DOING ALL YOUR JOBS THERE!''

''ou..really?..then make it two more times harder and better!'' she smiled.

''tf...better think about your new _job_ in deadman wonderland! and did you hear?''

''about what?''

''that classkiller is a deadman too! that igarashi ganta!''

''really? no I didn't...hm...he had met the Wretched Egg right? he will be and interesting expermenting rat...'' said with evil smile.

* * *

><p>two days later<p>

in G sector...

ganta was lieying in cell allready for two days. he feel that poison is getting more and more in his body he try to roll around but could feel anything in his body then the door open and someone came in.

''hm...number 5580? Igarashi Ganta?'' asked womans voice. ganta try to say anything but could. woman wait in silence a few second then came to him and looked at him. he see that she was wearing doctors cloat and was about 16-18 years old.

''are you paralyzed from poison?'' asked she even she know that he would be able to answer. she then looked at his collar and said.

''to you live left only 12 minutes...'' said she and stand up. ganta all get white from this,he didn't know what to do and then.

''I can give you a candy...'' ganta turned his face much as he can.

''but you will need to do one thing..'' said she. ganta would say to anything yes to survive.

''I will take you in my experments okay?'' asked she and take out from her pocket candy. the she came to ganta and he shaked his head in sigh yes the best as he could. she gived to him candy and take a few papers to read while the candy started to work.

''are you allright now?'' asked she as she read something. ganta stand up but still feel his legs a little numb from poison.

''yes,thank you-

''Akira Surugari. new doctor in sector G...'' she didn't say anything then she said and walked out.

''ganta-kun please come with me I will need to take an material from you...'' said akira as she walked. then she stopped next to one door and said still looking at papers.

''I need a few more persons and one of them live here...'''she said. ganta looked at room number.

''but this is...''

''Hei who the hell are you! ganta? who is she? your new girlfriend?'' said minatsuki as she rush out of the room.

''no I no...'' said ganta.

''Im new doctor in sector G and you are Minatsuki Takami?'' asked she.

''yes and what do you want fucking bitch?'' said minatsuki.

''for star is you to come with me...'' said akira and turned to go. ganta didn't say anything just go next to minatsuki.

''ts..like she think she is someone who can do something to us...'' said minatsuki. ganta looked at her then at akira. he thinked why she saved his life. if she works with deadmans she may hate them but it don't see's. he was happy that she helped to him and thinked about it while minatsuki was talking what bitch was former doctor and what bitch might be the new one.

* * *

><p>okay so this is first chapter!<p>

do you like it? write an review please!


	2. New doctor  she's crazy!

so you like the chapter 1?

so lets star...

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New doctor - she's crazy!<p>

* * *

><p>ganta and minatsuki walked after akira and stopped when she stopped next to training room. she walked in dark room and said still looking at papers.<p>

''is in here senji kiyomasa?'' asked akira and looked throw room.

''yes and what?'' said voice in dark room.

''senji-san?'' said ganta and minatsuki turn on light.

''hei you stupid woman what are you doing!'' screamed at minatsuki senji.

''hm?'' said minatsuki.

''you will never understand what means to be cool! stupid woman!'' said senji and minatsuki raise her dress that senji see her underwear and all get red and fast turned away.

''and you are the 'cool'?'' said minatsuki pointing at senji. ganta a little laugh and then said.

''senji-san its akira-san she is or new doctor in G sector.'' said ganta and akira take a step to room. senji looked at her and she said.

''senji kiyomasa I will need take an material from you,so please come with me...'' said akira and was about going out.

''no I will not.'' said senji and she stopped,she turned her head and said.

''and why?'' asked she.

''ganta why are you going with her?'' asked senji ganta not listening her.

''well...'' said ganta and didn't know what to say more.

''he agree to go with me for candy,when he was in critical situation.'' said akira.

'' ganta to us more easy is just scary her useing branch of sin!'' said minatsuki and take out her earing. she was about to attack akira with her blood.

''better don't do that..'' said akira and take out an skalpel from her blood was about to hit her but because worm eater in skalpel her brach of sin just senji see something familiar in her that he know her but can't remember.

''what? you have those things!'' said minatsuki and stopped attacking with blood. akira take out and syringe with somethink and appeared next to minatsuki's back.

_so fast! thinked senji and used crow clow. and see that akira injected something in minatsuki and in his hand ,his branch of sin disappeared. they fall down and she take out normal skalpel and petry dishe's.(to put materials inside)_

''ou boy...bad that you didn't whanted to be good deadmans and do what I said,now you will get all it in dirty way...'' said akira and started cutting a little pack of senjis skin. he would kill her but he could move a single finger.

''what did you do?'' said minatsuki trying to stand up but her body didn't listen her.

''nothing much just injected to you two poison which was made for one deadman which was very powerfull and crazy...how was his name?..'' said akira in thinking tone.

''ganta you idiot don't stand just do something! or I will kill you!'' screamed minatsuki. while senji could even talk,she injected much more poison to him.

''don't listen her ganta-kun I will not do anythink bad,so what was the name of that deadman...I remember that he was one of the strongest...'' said akira and door open and toto came in.

''hi guys! what are you-'' he looked at was standing next to akira which was taking a little of senjis blood for examples and minatsuki was screaming something to him.

''you! kill her! she's crazy!'' said minatsuki. toto looked at akira and she freezed for a moments and something happen in her eyes. then she finished with senji and go to minatsuki which was doing all what she can to stop her.

''you crazy bitch don't touch me!'' screamed minatsuki and that was enough laudly that yo cam here.

''minatsuki what hap-'' yo see that some girl was about to cut minatsuki he run to her and try to take from her hands skalpel but it was useless she girl was like made from iron he could even try to move her.

''don't touch minatsuki!'' said yo and try anything but it still was useless then akira was allready getting bored so she just take yo for his hand and throw to fly like he was paper. toto was looking at her and then run to ganta and asked.

''who is she?'' asked toto. ganta stand up and helped to yo.

''she is or new doctor in sector G Akira Surugari,and minatsuki with senji get on her nerves.'' said ganta still don't knowing what to do when-

''GANTA! shiro was searching for you for two days! where have you been!'' said shiro and she run in to room.

''shiro!'' said ganta and she jumped to hug him,while toto fast take few step away. then all looked at screamming minatsuki.

''hei stop screaming! it even does't hurt!'' said akira as she take minatsuki's skin.

''ganta who is she?'' asked shiro and she didn't like that minatsuki was screaming.

''she is or new doctor,shiro..'' said ganta and then he go to akira and stopped her hand from cutting more.

''please akira-san thats enough!'' said ganta and then he see that all they injuries allready had healed.

''in that poison was special one think that help to heal 68% faster wound than normal and because of this cutting they skin wasn't very hurting them...'' said akira and take the matearials.

''but minatsuki you were-

''just don't have what to do...'' said minatsuki to ganta he take and relieve breath and minatsuki hit him in to his back.

''but you could care about your friends more!'' said minatsuki and looked at senji.

''wow we have a problem...'' said minatsuki and all looked at senji he was still shaking from poison.

''hm..that stange? this poson works from 4 to 6 minutes, I think that senji have and allergy to this poison...we need to take him to my room in there I will give him antidote,can you help me?'' asked akira looking at ganta and other.

''ganta,you(she pointed at yo),you to can if you wonna minatsuki and who are you two?'' asked akira looking at shiro and toto. toto came to her giving her hand.

''Im Toto Sakigami the Mockingbird nice to met you!'' said toto with smile but akira just turned more to shiro.

''is she your girlfriend or sister?''asked akira and other started laugh but toto said.

''no she is-

''she is a monster!'' said yo. and minatsuki hit him.

''she is my friend!'' said ganta. akira turned to him and said.

''okay so you(again pointed at yo),ganta,toto take senji to my room! move!''said akira she was then familiar to makina. as the guys take senji she walked with shiro and minatsuki.

''minatsuki who is that boy which very care about you?'' asked akira.

''his my brother yo takami hes very sisterphile...'' said minatsuki and that make akira a little laugh. shiro was eating candy's.

''and you shiro isn't ganta your boyfriend?'' asked akira.

''but from where you can see that?'' asked minatsuki while shiro finished her candy.

''no shiro and ganta are friends!''said shiro with big smile.

''I see...'' said akira and thinked about somethink. then minatsuki said.

''I think that you are much more bigger bitch that former doctor but that is cool!'' said minatsuki and see her room in which ganta,yo and toto take senji.

* * *

><p>well don't know even minatsuki have a good side... so write and review if you like it!<p> 


	3. Boy or girl?

maybe I write a little to fast but it will be funny story...

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Boy or girl?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walked after they take senji in to my room. the medic room hadn't been fixed yet so I said to them take him here. for true I didn't expected that senji will take poison in bad way...and other deadmans are interesting in here that kid how he said?toto? really looks like a girl I would never dress up boy like that... thinked akira and came after them.<em>

_toto sakigami?hm...thinked she and go to search for some antidote._

''you all wait a bit I have to find one thing...'' said akira and started to search. ganta was looking at room it was much bigger that he's but in there was so much stuff that it looked even smaller. in there was one bed on which they lied down senji,a lot cabinets with medic instruments and other stuff. in there was one wardrobe and a lot books.

''you have a big room..'' said minatsuki looking around while akira still was searching for antidote. toto was looking at stuff she had and then said.

''in here you have a lot stuff that normal doctor would't have.'' said toto. she turned and said.

''well Im not 'normal' doctor Im deadmans doctor...'' she said and go to other cabinet to search for antidote.

''were did I put it?'' she said to herself. yo was standing next to minatsuki and looking at others.

''hei you yo right?'' asked akira.

''yes.'' said yo.

''you are normal prisoner so why are you here?'' asked she.

''well I wonna be with my sister..'' said he and minatsuki a little turned and with her face mine and moving her lips said _sisterphile_.

''how cute! but you can't leave here...'' she said. then ganta go to senji which was still fainted. then akira found antidote and while she prepare it to inject she asked looking at toto.

''ganta that shemale is he or she?'' asked akira pointing at toto all started laugh but they see that toto face turned darker but akira didn't care.

''shemale? what is that?'' asked ganta still trying to not laught.

''hm...when boy looks like girl or girl looks to much like boy...'' said akira and injected antidote to senji. minatsuki was still laughting and said.

''when I first I saw that guy I thinked the same!'' said laughing minatsuki.

''well toto-san is a boy...'' said ganta and looked at akira, she asked.(the best =))

''for really or you just think so?'' asked akira and it make laugh everyone!(of course not toto)hes face turned even more darker(but he was trying to hide it). then senji open his eyes and fast grabing ganta's hand hide him from akira.

''senji-san what are you doing?'' asked ganta,senji looked at her then used his crow claw and was about to attack her but she easly dodge attack and he fly in to toto but good that he dodge them so ganta and senji just hit in to wall from all they strength hit, akira just sat on her bed and take a look at them.

''idiot just wake's up and allready wonna to fight...'' said akira and take out from her pocket chewing gum with mint. while ganta stand up and helped to senji. he was looking at akira like she was the most dangerous thing in the world.

''ganta what did she do to me?'' asked senji still looking at her.

''well she only take a few drops your blood,and a little of skin that all and you were fainted because poison worked on you different!'' said ganta.

''she didn't do anything to you? don't get close to her!'' said senji.

''why?''asked minatsuki.

''she's a monster!'' said senji.

''you say that about all women...'' said minatsuki.

''why? do you know her?'' asked ganta as senji stand up.

''I can't remember clearly but better don't be next to her...'' said senji and feel pain in his chest akira stand up and came to them.

''no stay away!'' said senji and again wanted to use c.c.(crow claw I will call it like that ok).

''better don't..''said akira and go to take something from her things. senji was very bad feeling in his head was pain and all body was burning. akira then came having in her hand some pills.

''drink those and you will feel better..'' said she and give them to ganta.

''Im not in the mode to poke them in you...''said akira and lied on her bed.

''if you need water its there...'' she said and pointed with her left hand at table with water bottle. ganta go and take it to senji. he didn't wanted to drink pills,but after few minutes he can't take so much pain and drinked.

''okay so everyone please get you little asses out of my room!'' said akira and sit in her bed,ganta helped to senji get to his room.

''hei you wait a bit!'' said akira at toto,he stopped but didn't turn to her, minatsuki was in other side of room looking at senji and ganta.

''what?''asked toto in starnge fast take a syringle and take a little of toto's blood but he jumped back that she only get and drop of it. a little scar appeared on toto's right hand.

''thats will be enough...''said akira as she go to other room,all others leaved then she came with papers in her hands.

* * *

><p>in hallway...<p>

_why is she acting like that? does she know something? I can't normal remember but I have allready seen her somewhere...ts...new doctor? why is she even here...who the hell is she? thinked toto as he walked in hallway._

* * *

><p><em>in memories...<em>

_pain..thats all what I feel in this life..pain was in all my body,even after they injured me so badly I haven't die..why?_

_''die you bitch!''said one of them_._I spitted blood from my mouth to take a breath,but what the point if I will die now...turning me head to see sunset,it was beautiful then I closed my eyes and_

_''hei you!'' said someone from them they all turned to other side under bridge. I see a boy he looked at them,then at me and just walked away._

_I turned my head away...that I thinked that someone can help me..why I even looked at him,they again started hiting me.I hear that my phone is calling I try to move my hand but it was useless._

_''hei what are you doing? who is it?''asked one of them and take my phone._

_''hello?''_

_''no she can't talk right now...she's a little busy...okay I will say it to her...''said one of them to my phone. he alight to me and said._

_''to you called your best friend,she said that something happen and she need's you but I told that you are busy...'' he smirked._

_happen?what happen? she need's me? why I allways get in trouble...Why I even live...my parents die in earthquake...only person who I know and care was she my only friend...I need..._

_tap_

_I turned my head seeing the same boy he was looking at me._

_''hei you wonna get in trouble?''said one from them and take out an knife._

_''no..don't touch him he has nothing to this...''I said even my mouth was full of blood. the boy didn't looked scared._

_''shut up!'' said one of them and hit me that I rolled away.I looked at boy he leaned over to me and touched my blood._

_''aren't you from us?''asked he. I didn't get what he mean just taked his hand and try push him away._

_''please go away...I allready don't have reason to live,I don't wonna more people get hurt because of me...'' I said but he smiled and said._

_''I don't have reason to live to!'' said he with smile._

* * *

><p><em>yeah this is end of chapter... do you like the story?<br>_


	4. Carnaval Corpse

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Carnaval Corpse<p>

* * *

><p>''they branch of sin isn't something interesting only that ganta's is weird...''<p>

'' really? what will you do?''

''I didn't thinked yet and still what is happening there? outside?''

''nothing interesting but with no you its more bored...''

''glad to hear it...and hows your wounds?''

''I told that its fine...after what you done you should be worry about it...''

''yes I should be! Im your friend!''

''best friend...''

''yes I need go some idiots again get hurt!''

''good luck with them!''

''thanks bye!

''bye!''

I finished talking and go to medic room in which someone came.

''hello? is someone here?''asked some boy.

''yes,Im here what happen?'' I asked and looked at injured boy.

''I just fall down and get hurt a bit..'' said boy.I writed his number in computer to find who is he.

_number:9945 _

_name :Akinari Katsuki_

_age:14_

_from:Nagoya_

_codename:Goldfinch_

''you are Akinari katsuki?'' I asked.

''yes..'''he said and sit on medic bed.

''okay I will be right back tell me where hurts?'' I said and go to other room to take a few things.

''my hand it very hurts...''said he. I came and looked at it it was evaded.

''your hand is evaded I will need to inject one thing and then turn in to normal...'' I said and take syringe. I injected it to him and sat to wait it to star work.

''how someone like you even get here?'' I asked and see that he didn't wanted to talk about it.

''If you don't wonna talk-''

''I have been put here because of me my adopted father died...or everyone think that...''he said.

''and what do you think?'' asked I even don't knowing why.

''I don't know,even if are people who have powers like this it isn't faire put us in here and force fight with each other!''said he.

''yeah in here you have only two choices...'' I said.

''live or die?'' said he.

''yes,and do you feel your hand going numb?'' I looked at his hand then he said.

''yes I don't feel pain anymore...''said he. I came and said.

''it will hurt a little but don't worry.''

''okay..'' said he and take for bed. I take his hand and fast turned it.

''au...'' was all what he said. I take pill from pain and gived it to him.

''drink this.'' I said and writed about his injury in computer.

* * *

><p>in training room...<p>

ganta was looking at senji which was hitting boxing pear with all his strenght.

''why I can't remember her!'' said again senji and hit box that hard that even ganta jumped back.

''senji-san what do you mean can't remember?'' asked ganta.

''I know her! but can't remember who is she!'' said senji and hit box pear.

''maybe it isn't her?'' said ganta but only then thinked what he said.

''you right ganta! she's pretending! and we need to watch her!'' said senji.

''but senji-san will you-''

''of course not! I see that she like you so you will be able to watch her!'' said senji and laughed like evil genius.

''thats bad idea...'' said ganta.

* * *

><p>in medic room...<p>

''bye akira-san! thank you very much!'' said akinari and go out.

''bye come back if something will happen!'' I said and go to my room take CP card.

_I will go for lunch still now non one will come...I said to myself and take off doctors jacket put it on my bed and walked out. closed medic room and my room._

_hm...I hadn't go to my lab... maybe door will work normaly for once... I said to myself and stopped before enter to cafeteria._

''what! closed! Its not fair! I just came to eat!'' I said and rest my back at wall. I looked up and said to myself.

''maybe somewhere is automats with food...'' I said to myself,then I looked at hallway and go searching for something to eat.

''why allways me?'' I said to nobody in hallway. walked few minutes in silence when the light turned off.

''what the hell?'' In said in darkness. try to find wall in darkness I caught for somthing and fall down.

''damn! hei is in here anyone?'' I asked. nothing.

''well that only better! I will not kill somebody falling on it...'' I said and touched something.

''hello?'' I said. someone taked my right hand and helped to stand up.

''HEI YOU WHY YOU DON'T ANSWER?'' I said in angry tone. he let go my right hand. this was getting on my nerves!

''hei damn you who you think you are! don't think you will scare me!''I said but only hear my own voice. I was at my limit I could use my power and destroy all this hallway but then the light turned on.

''wha?'' I said and fast looked around,there was nobody.

''I know that here was someone! my imagination isn't that big!'' I said and go throw the hallway.I walked thinking what it was and then turned in to other hallway and hit in to something or somebody.

''aw..that hurts!'' said someone before me.

''more less..'' I said and feel that I fall on my keys! DAMN!

''ou it you!'' said voice and give me a hand. I take it and stand up,still feeling pain in my butt!DAMN! I turned my head and see the same boy.

''ou your name was...what it was...''

''sakigami toto!'' said he and smiled at me. I thinked what he was doing here then he asked.

''where you going on penalty game?'' asked he. I fast thinked then said.

''no, the Carnival Corpse will be only tomorrow so no...'' I said. he then started turning around me and asked.

''where were you going?'' asked he.

''searching for automats with food...the cafeteria was closed...'' I said remembering that I very wonna to eat he stopped turning and taked my hand run with me in to one of the hallways.

''I know where they are! Il show you!'' he said with smile. I would beat his little ass for playing with me but wasn't the mode...I wanted to eat so badly that I didn't care...

_toto sakigami...cute name..._

* * *

><p><em>so this is the END! ONLY OF THIS CHAPTER!<em>

_WAS IT FUNNY? DO YOU AGREE?_

_REVIEW?_


	5. Those kid's

so enjoy! this will be very funny chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Those Kids<p>

* * *

><p>''here!'' said toto as he has led me to food automats.<p>

''thanks!'' I said and was trying to catch my breath,hes so fast. he was smiling and looking at food which was there.

''I think that you will wonna some to?'' I asked and he smiled. I just take out my CP card then it disappeared from my hand. I turned to hallway and see two kids running away with it.

''I can-''

''no need! still it was awhile until I was chasing after somebody!'' I said and run fast after them. when they where about to turn in to other hallway I jumped through them and was allready standing before them.

''you kids...what do you think your doing?'' I said in creepy voice. they take a step back but them one of them said.

''we aren't afraid of doctor!'' said he and run through me other run after him saying.

''yes! we aren't afraid of you! you old hag!'' said he that maked me get very angry.

''hei!'' I said laudly that it maked them to stop.

''better give in to me or you will get in trouble...'' I said and hit the wall in right side from me with my hand. but it looked more like from robot or Wretched Egg. in the wall was so big hole that you could see room inside. the kids looked at me and I said.

''be a good boys and give me back my Cast's...'' I said with creepy face and voice that make them scare of me even more. one of them just throw my card to me and run screaming away.

''MONSTER! MONSTER!'' I hear they screams.

''idiots..'' I said to myself and get back to food. toto was looking at wall.

''you really are strong...'' he said while I choosed what to eat and buy it.

''yeah yeah... I know...'' I said it don't thinking. I buy to myself a few chocolate bars,muffins, and drink tea. I also buy water because I need it in my lab. toto was looking at food and I buy to him cherry juice,don't asking what he likes. I gived it to him but he said.

''no I don't like juices...'' he said.

''sorry little vampire but today in meniu isn't any fresh blood!'' I said with smile. he looked at me a little strange look then taked the juice and sat next to me drinking it. I eat the chocolate bar and give a half to toto. then-

''hei senji-san it isn't good to get in her room!'' said ganta from other hallway. I stand up and take a few steps to that hallway and listen what they talked about.

''shut up ganta! if she is there she can hear you!'' said senji. I take one more step and see them trying to get in my room.

_idiots! what are they going to do! I said to myself and hear something behind me. I turned my head seeing toto watching them._

''Isn't that ganta-kun?'' asked he looking at them.

''yes,and they are trying to get in my room!'' I said to him and he a little laughed that maked me angry.

''toto can you help me?'' I said.

''okay what will you do?'' asked toto.

'' I will show them that getting in my room wasn't a good idea...'' said I and evil smiled.

* * *

><p>track<p>

''senji-san why did you broked the window!''

''ganta faster we need to check her room!''

'''why?''

''don't ask me just do it!'' said senji and helped ganta to jump inside. they can't see anything.

''senji-san I can't see anything in here is so dark..'' said ganta and take a step in darkness.

''ts..damn! I can't see anything to...ganta I search for flashlight there (he pointed at room in darkness) and you search here(other room)...'' said senji and go.

''okay senji-san...'' said ganta and taked a few steps to that room which pointed senji.

track

''senji-san?'' said ganta. he turned his head back and-

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' screamed ganta and senji run to him.

''ganta?'' said senji as he run into dark room and then light turned on. ganta was standing in a center of room and around him was hundreds of blood strings.

''senji-san..'' said ganta. the blood string was from person which standed behind ganta.

''ganta don't move!'' said senji and used c.c. to cut the string but every time he cut then more and more they appear. the figure evil smirked then moved his hands and string started to crush ganta and senji.

''damn! what the hell is hapening!'' said senji and get for realy angry.

''well enough for playing!'' he said and used c.c: Invisible black'.

after a second all they was gone. ganta and senji looked at place where was figure then light turned off again.

''this remaind me house of horror...'' said ganta as he was looking at shadow's in the darkness. they looked like they were moving,ganta take a step back but fall down for something. he looked at darkness and see two red eyes looking at him and something moving to him.

''senji-san!'' said ganta and fast jumped back,senji turned and was about to attack that thing in darkness but then it disappeared.

''what it was?'' asked ganta and was holding for senji.

''don't know but I smell blood...'' said senji and something in the room fall down. the sound was like glass. senji was looking very carefully to see something and kill it. they take a few step back when-

''Hahaha!'' suddenly door open and akira with toto came the light turned at the same second.

''aaa! it was you who scared us!'' said ganta. akira looked at toto then said.

''well nope,we just came!'' said akira and taked a few steps to her room.

''someone was here and if it wasn't you then who?'' asked senji and he was still looking at the place. I take a few step and see that senji destroyed my bed.

''you idiot! look what you did! were I will sleep now!'' I screamed at senji and hit him in to his belly.

''you pretty strong...'' said he but I didn't hit so hard to hurt him for real.

''you can sleep in my room!'' said toto with smile.

''no I don't think its a good idea...uf Im tired...you deadman allways get in trouble...'' I said.

''yeah that who we are!'' said ganta with smile.

''okay if here was someone who attacked you then show me your injuries?'' I said and ganta showed his back were was a few scars. I could see that it was attack with branch of sin.

''hm..those might be from that..'' I said and pointed at broked window from my room.

''you idiots came that way!'' I said and a little hit ganta and senji. then I take medic kits and take out from gantas injuries peas of glasses.

'' I thinked it was a deadman...'' said ganta.

''yeah it was strange but I really see branch of sin power used and smelled blood...'' said senji. I finished work on ganta's injurys and came to senji but he-

''hei don't touch me woman!''

''but you are injured in your hand?''

''Im fine ganta lets go out!'' said senji and taked ganta for his shoulder taked him out from medic room. toto smiled then turned to me and stand up.

'' I will go to bye bye have a sweet dreams!'' he said with sweet smile and run away in hallway. I go to one wall in my room and standed a few minutes in silence thinking.

_deadmans...if they see them...might it be that they opened door from inside? only who would be able to do this is riyuazaki but...damn if they will get out and walk in g sector like in they home it will be bad...still they are very dangerous and I hand't finished on they yet..damn...I said to myself and take out an skalpel I cut a little scar in my right hand and put it on wall. after few second on wall appeared door form and it opened. I taked a few steps inside and door closed..._

''hei are you there? Im back!'' I said laudly and hear something behind me fast turned but nothing. in there was so dark.

track

I turned my head and see my medic skalpel throw down next to window(still from window was dark). I taked a few step and take it.

''hei stop it! came out allready!'' I again said laudly then something appeared behind me. I slow turned and said.

''hi...'' I said in scared voice.

* * *

><p>hi so you like it? it will be funny!<p>

so next chapter : The real deadmans!

BOHAHAHA!

**_Review! :)_**


	6. The real deadmans!

please review! do you like it?

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The real deadmans!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I take a step back and then again straight.<em>

_who is she? she is someone..but why I can't remember her! she was here earlier!...hm...I will still watched her...thinked toto was he walked in hallway and then turned to his room._

* * *

><p>''hei riyuazaki! I know that it was you who opened the door!'' I screamed and guy siting on bed and reading book put the book and turned to me.<p>

''no I didn't the door wasn't opened the wretched egg somehow get in here...'' said guy with black hair and baggy clothes.

''and the how-''

''but Spid has gone allready for two days...'' he said then again taked his book.

''what! one of the most dangerous from your group are gone!'' I screamed and run to his room. riyuazaki stand up and go after me. I run throw hallway in there I turned and hit in someone.

''au au au!'' I hear from before me and looked. the girl fast stand up and hugged me.

''akira-san! I missed you!'' said lily she was 12 years old and with long red hair and had older sister.

''lily? you grown up! and where is nell?'' I asked and girl 17 years old with short red hair,she take a step from behind.

''Im here lily I said to you not run in hallway...'' said she.

''ou yes! did you see spid?'' I asked and stand up.

''spid? no I didn't see him awhile in here...still it only for the best!'' said nell.

''no its isn't good! if he will kill someone in sector g I will get in such a big shit that you can't image!'' I said and run to his room,riyuazaki was still walking after me.

''Spid! are you here?'' I asked but in room was nobody. it maked me get angry.

''riyuazaki you watch other I have to find spid!''

''maybe better me go with you?'' asked he and put his book in to his pocket.

''don't know...damn where did go spid! it was him in my room!'' I said and hit the wall. I was very angry.

''riyuazaki watched all there okay!'' I said and run throw doors.

''yeah ok!'' ha said and just sit to read his !

* * *

><p>I run in the hallway searching fo something.<p>

''damn where is he!'' I screamed and his something.

''AAAAAAA! No don't!'' I hear screams of someboy. I remember that voice and as run in his room said.

''Akinari!'' I said and see him all bloody lieying on floor. I run to him and see that those injurys is from spids branch of sin. damn!

''hold on you will be allright!'' I said and fast injected him to not feel pain. taked out medic kits all which I had and criend with them him. he moan from pain and I get that he will not survive.

_I need to use my branch of sin...damn..._

''akinari close your eyes you will feel a little pain...'' I said and he closed his eyes. I cut in my finger a little scar and blood started to came out. I carefully move it to his biggest injuries and healed stopping his bleeding. I a little injected my ow blood in him to heal him from inside.

''akinari you will be allright! just don't sleep!'' I said and take him in my hands. then ganta,senji and others.

''damn what happen?'' asked minatsuki looking at all bloody room.

'' I will later explain now senji take him to medic room!'' I said and gived to him akinari.

''okay..'' he said and run there.

'' I looked at other hallway.

''akira-san lets go!'' said ganta.

''I need...well...ok Im comming!'' I said and run after them.

* * *

><p>''hei faster senji!'' said someone from other hallway. I stopped and listen.<p>

''move your ow ass akira!'' said senji and run with something in his hands to medic room.

''what are they up to?'' I said and turned to other hallway but hit in to some one. I fall down then looked at a little girl hugged me.

''toto-san! I missed you!'' she said hugging me.

''what? who are you?'' I asked. I has never seen her here before... from hallway came other girl but she was older she looked at me then turned and said.

''lily its not toto lets go...akira will be angry...'' said she and little girl kissed me in cheek and run.

''bye bye toto-san!'' said she and they disappeared in darkness of hallway.

''what was that?'''I said to myself and take a step to other hallway going to medic room.

* * *

><p>in medic room...<p>

''minatsuki please give me those!'' I said and minatsuki fast gived to me medic kits.

''ganta,go and find blue poke with blue pill inside! it have to me in third cabinet in my room! MOVE!'' I said.

''senji your blood is A?'' I asked while taked allthing for blood transfusion.

''yeah!'' he said and I fast take his hand and lie him next to akinari. conected him

''you have the same type blood!'' I said and senjis blood started go to akinari.

''poor kid...'' said yo.

''minatsuki take to me needles! I will sew his injuries...'' I said and she fast throw them to me but I easly catch it. I started to sew him. good that serum from pain allready worked he didn't feel it very painfull.

* * *

><p>in hallway...<p>

''hei nell where do you think is spid?'' asked lily while they walked in sector g.

'''don't know...but that idiot is somewhere near...'' said nell and stopped light turned off.

''spid akira is angry, better go back...'' said nell and something in darkness moved. she feel his blood around her and lily.

''you know that if you even try do something to lily you are dead...'' said nell in very dangerous tone. blood stopped moving then again appeared around nell. the circles of blood was getting smaller and was squeezing her.

''hei let go nell-chan!'' said lily and used blood from her wounds and attacked but she wasn't that strong and it hadn't any effect.

''lily don't worry he can't hurt me...'' said nell and and then take out a mirror from her pocket and cut a little scar in her vein. her blood started to move in air and in her hand appeared something like sword and she easly cut his blood which was around her.

''ts...'' she hear and turned to that side.

''akira was right when she said that you are the most worst from us...'' said nell and take out a mirrion and cut her vein. blood started to came out and in her hand from it appeared something like easly cut spid's blood which was around her and then the light turned on.

''he run away...''said she and take a step to other hallway lily run after her.

* * *

><p>''what happen in there?'' I said to myself as walked in then the light turned of. I hear starnge sound which remainded me sound of something flying I fast jumped up and then stopped moving for a second then I hear something behind me and fast use c.c invisible black and after second it allready was next to someones neck.<p>

''who are you?'' I asked and he smirked.

''ts...how's life toto?'' asked he and then hit me in to my belly with his hand and I fly in to wall. I fast stand up but then light turned on and nobody was there...

_was ita deadman? who the hell was it?hm...thats interesting... I said to myself and walked to medic room._

* * *

><p><em>okay this is the end...hei nell-chan why you don't say anything when spid touched you?<em>

_hm...I don't care..._

_wha! sister! he is fuuuu!_

_you say that about all..._

_yeah I know but you will never find a boyfriend!_

_why?_

_I can't let to someone broke your heart sister! you will not be able to take it!(said with tears on her face)_

_my god...ok so what will happen in next chapter?_

_Í think that akira might say about us to ganta-kun,minatsuki-chan,yo-kun,and senji-san!_

_why?_

_don't know..._

_dear god of heaven...okay the next chapter will be : The door had opened! (Sesame open!)  
><em>

_why did akira chosed us to be end talkers?_

_we are the most cool persons from sector h!_

_don't think...okay I will go to sleep now..._

_what are you up to?_

_!_

_riyuazaki you were allways here!_

_yes and what?_

_boom(hit him in to his head,but he jumped back and dodge it)_

_better get out from here..._

_I was about and you to!_

_wha?_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! DEADMAN! :)_

_GET YOUR ASS HERE LILY!_

_OKAY!:)_


	7. The door had opened! Sesame open!

ok so you like the story? if about characters that will be the most then akira,toto,######(you will know later =)),hagire,ganta,shiro,senji and other and yes riyuazaki,nell,lily,spid and others!

so ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The door had opened! (Sesame open!)<p>

* * *

><p>I was tired...I allways have to work its not for me...uf if my other me would be here she would do all stuff 10 times faster...she is the brain! and Im the body! damn! okay akinari is allright and that one good news! uf he didn't get hurt so much how I expected...but my clother from all this turned in to nothing! now I LOOK LIKE BLOODY MERRY! AAAAAAAA! okay hell know where is one of the most dangerous from my deadmans and the door opened a few minutes ago...damn! I just can't! I have to save child,look for other to not find the door to lab,search for spid...damn! why now...<p>

''DAMN!'' I screamed and sit down trying to think what to do later.

''hei akira-san?'' asked ganta from behind.

''what?'' I asked and turned to him.

''bett..er please change your clothes...'' said senji with strange voice and covering his eye. I looked at me. my light blue shirt with a short-sleeved was all red and so wet that you could see my BRA!SHIT! my jeans where the same...good that my converse shoes didn't get dirty!

''okay all get out from room!'' I said and senji run the first. I take last look at akinari then go to my room find clean clothes. I looked at mirror I looked strange but happy and why? because one poor boy allmost died on my hand! because the most dangerous crazy deadman run away and maybe even now are killing people! I didn't know...I looked at my hair which was a little shaggy from running and other stuff... they now where black-red...I take a look at my eyes,they looked even more beautiful when if they get red from not normal sleep and work.. I take a step back then looked at akinari...poor boy I didn't think that spid will attack someone so weak...he allways like fight with someone strong...strong! he will find him!damn now I can run to search for him,I need to change up first...

* * *

><p>I walked in hallway to medic room,hear that all go away. what happen where? it was a deadman? who? I didn't see him before...hm...I go to see how's she...thinked toto and open the door in to akira's room.(it really wasn't the best idea)<p>

''!''

''Wha?''

''You damn pervert! get out of here!'' I said and throw at his my skalpels which I get from my jacket and which was the only thing covering me! I was throwing at him but he easly dodge.

''GET YOU FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE!'' I screamed and throw the skalpel so hard that it allmost could injure him but only attached him to wall.

''toto-san what-?'' said ganta and see what was happening. senji see that someone was attacking toto like crazy and even he didn't like it thnked that it might be that who attacked the kid and jumped on the way like crazy and get.

''YOU TO! DAMN PERVERTS!'' I screamed and throw senji in to face my convers shoe so hand that on his face appeared shoe marks,he fly and fall next to toto. they fast run from door and minatsuki presed the button it to close.

''you idiots!Baka's!'' said minatsuki. ganta run and try to not laugh from senji's face on which was giant converse star mark.:)

''ouc ouc ouc...'' said toto when minatsuki get from his clother skalpel he was lucky that didn't get a hit.

''you lucky one hit would be able to smash your bones in to peases...'' said minatsuki.

''ouc what happen?'' asked toto.

''well akira found some kid on which someone attacked and allmost killed good that he now is all right...'' said minatsuki and take other skalpel from wall.

''attacked? by deadman?'' asked toto.

''we didn't see who attacked but yes it might be a deadman...'' said minatsuki and looked at all toto's clother which was teared.

''toto you will need to change your clother...'' said minatsuki and toto looked at clothes they were completely teared up and there were a few big holes.

''okay !'' said toto with smile then turned and thinked.

* * *

><p>In my room...<p>

I take on my favorite breechesand new tshirt.

''were is my shoes...'' I said to myself and search for them under the ! damn toto ans senji! why did they jumped in to room when I was changing my clothes!

''hei maybe someone had seen my shoes!'' I asked nobody but.

''they here!'' said lily and throw at me my shoes. nell take a step from medic room.

''nell! lily! what? what are you doing here!'' I said and put on my shoes.

''we search for spid but he didn't wanted to go...'' said nell. lily jumped on my bed and looked throw window.

''what? did riyuazaki opened the door?''

''yeah he said to us search for spid and...''

''and?''

''and for other deadmans! from us! Eliot and Leonel somewhere is to! I think that Chrona and Ami to!'' said lily and jumped.

''what! damn why did riyuazaki opened the door!'' I said to myself and take a step to my room.

''you can't be here get out! get back to h sector and call others! I will come today!'' I said and hear that someone came to medic room. lily fast pushed nell to my room to hide and go to open door.

''faster the twisted nerves comes!'' I said to them and they closed the door.

''akira are you here?'' asked voice from medic room. I looked last time at doors then take a step to medic room and light turned off.

''bad sign...'' I said and touched somebody with my jumped over me grabed my hand and presed me to floor then I see that he used c. I get who it was.

''damn you toto get off me!'' I said and he let me go. he stand up fast behind me. I looked at darkness thinking that spid might be there but after few second see that he isn't so I just go and take a look at akinari.

''hei stop this in here isn't anything!'' I said to toto but he didn't looked to believe me.

''damn you...in here isn't anybody!'' I said and take a step to him but something from back coiled me and I could move.

''damn!'' I said and smell that blood it was spid.

''hei you let me go!'' I said and turned to didn't but his blood stopped squeezing me.I see spid in darkness he allways was a little crazy but I liked him hes cool hes one of the strongest but now he have to get away I can't let toto or others see him! I take a step back and looked at spid he clearly see me I know that. I moved my lips saying to him that he needs to go away and that get back to h sector. then I take a step back and a little hit toto which fall same second blood disappeared and light turned opened his eyes and search for spid but he wasn't here.

''relax it gone!'' I said with smile and run to was hand breathing but alright hes wound healed much faster that normal because of my the door opened and ganta with other came.

''akira-san what happen? we hear noice?'' said ganta.

''well something was here but now its gone! so toto you can relax nothing will attack you!''

''why did you hit me?'' asked he and all looked at me.

''um no I didn't I just take a step back from that thing and-''

''no you said something to that thing moving your lips!'' said he and take my hand me to not go away,he was angry that spid get away.

'' I don't know about what are you talking!'' I said and hit his hand. I can't say anything about them.

''you are hidding something!'' he said. thats it! I had enaugh of it. I sit down and said.

'' damn you what are you talking about I didn't say anything! you just image it!'' I said and go to my room.

''akira-san..'' said ganta as I go. I closed door very laudly showing that nonone can came. I hear that they left only someone standed longer looking at my doors then left.

''damn! he allmost caught me...'' I said to myself and light suddenly turned off. I hear foot steps in darkness.

''hei what happen?'' asked sweet voice in darkness. I realy looked very crying even if I didn't.

''nothing! and you why did you run away! I said to you don't go out!''

''just wanted see toto!'' smirked he.

''you know that allready so why did you go?''

''just don't have what to do...you were away so what to do...'' said he and I feel him sitting next to me.

''_Im falling...down in to my shadow..._ _searching for something..._'' I said to myself and looked at door it was open I hear others voices,someone was to do..maybe tell everyone?when I thinked spid said.

''_In the deadly night.._.'' I looked at him and said.

''_don't scary_ _falling in your shadow because I..._''

''_see you in your dreams yeah baby..._''

''_Please just say whats happening in my heart...''_

_''just search me ''here'' Im...''_

_'' 'forever' with your soul...''_

_''don't think...''_

_''that it will work on me...''_

* * *

><p>yes this is the end...<p>

see you in my dreams! bye!

next chapter: inside dreams and reality

review!


	8. Inside dreams and reality

enjoy!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR!:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Inside dreams and reality<p>

* * *

><p>''maybe tell them?''<p>

''don't think its a good idea but its your choise and what about wretched egg? did you found her?''

''yeah...she's with that ganta strange but I didn't see her blood moving so maybe she will not wake up...''

''I don't care...'' said spid and go in to door. I stand up and go after him.

''hei it was you who allmost killed that poor boy!''

''boy? you mean that akinari? no I don't know who did that...''

''but his injuries was from your branch of sin!''

''no it wasn't me! I allready said that don't know who it was!''

''damn then who?'' I said to him and looked at riyuazaki which just as allways was sitting and reading book.

''riyuazaki go to lab and look at DNR changing in number 12..'' he looked at me then just stand up and go.

''damn riyuazaki1 answer when I talk to you!''

''shut up!'' said he.

''thats much better!'' I said and smile. I take a step to hallway and go to visit one person.

''ou hi akira!''

''hi ami hows life?''

'''like allways...and what about you?''

'''well I think that found way how to remake deadman and him to save his memories!'' I said and sit on her bed.

''really? but don't star telling to me how because I still will not get anything!''

''yeah I know!''

''and what about yosuga?''

''ou she, she's allright!'' I said and remembered that I need to call her.

''I have work! we will talk later ok?'' I said and run to lab.

''ok! I will be here!'' said she and I run. in hallway was nobody,this was a bit scary but I run don't looking at anything,then I didn't see that run in to someone very big and cool looking,he caught me from falling down.

''hei akira be more carefull! or you will kill us!'' said smiling was one of the most coolest guys in here,he was strong,fast and has perfect branch of sin.

''ou sorry leonel I didn't see you...'' I said and he started to laugh.

''you didn't see me! thats something new! said he and turned to his room in which was sitting eliot.

''hei eliot don't wonna came out and say hi to akira!'' asked he eliot looked and said.

''no I have to study...'' said eliot, he and leonel is best friends but they very different.

''okay! so akira where were you going?'' asked he looking at me.

''to lab and I need to finish my work with number 12...'' I said to him and started walking to lab he walked after me.

''really? what will it be? girl or boy?'' asked he.

''boy he will be my second work useing my own blood...'' I said and he started to think and then asked.

''why you didn't make new girl! in here is only strange...''

''Im starnge?'' I a little hit him in to shoulder.

''Im kidding!'' said he.

''I know..and my blood is to powerfull for girl so she would be able to hold on,the only who taked it is riyuazaki so think...and last time I try and it was unsuccessful and number 11 died...so I don't wonna that to happen again!'' I said and open door to lab. I see riyuazaki(my god I tired write his full name every time) working with number 12. he was looking at changing in DNR and RNR. I sit on my place and leonel lied on bed which was there. I was about to star work and then remembered what happen next!I remember and closed my eyes to see it...

* * *

><p><em>in memories...<em>

_I turned my head seeing the same boy he was looking at me._

_''hei you wonna get in trouble?''said one from them and take out an knife._

_''no..don't touch him he has nothing to this...''I said even my mouth was full of blood. the boy didn't looked scared._

_''shut up!'' said one of them and hit me that I rolled away.I looked at boy he leaned over to me and touched my blood._

_''aren't you from us?''asked he. I didn't get what he mean just taked his hand and try push him away._

_''please go away...I allready don't have reason to live,I don't wonna more people get hurt because of me...'' I said but he smiled and said._

_''I don't have reason to live to!'' said he with smile._

_''what?'' I said and then one of them attacked boy with knife. I thinked that now will be blood but boy jumped up like superman and hit him that he fly and hit in to wall._

_''who..who are you?'' I said looking at boy,he looked very happy and said._

_''Im the same as you! we have powers!'' said he and take a step to me but other didn't let him attacking,but he dodge it so easly like it was nothing._

_''what the hell is he!'' said one of them and take me by my neck._

_''don't move or I will break her neck!'' said that who holded me. I try to move my hand't but could they feeled to heavy and full of pain._

_''I think that wasn't a good idea...'' said he and smiled. I could't take a breath. I could't think normaly and then..._

_wake up..._

_what!_

_don't worry I will take care of them...  
><em>

_take care of what?_

_I will no need to use much my power..._

_what power?_

_that which you get from you dad...  
><em>

_I hear it in my head,maybe it was me inner..don't know and I think that we will never know. I closed my eyes and hear._

_''your dead!'' said that who was holding me._

_''your wrong...'' said I and he looked at me I looked at him with dark face and said._

_''the only who will die is you...'' I said._

_''damn bitch!'' said he and throw me and wall. I hit and was painfull but I didn't feeled it so much painfull. I feeled that my wound is healing. I feel strange like something inside me was moving and I could control it. I feel my hand and leg becoming stronger and I stand up. all bloody and beaten up._

_''hei how can you stand up if we cutted your veins!'' said one of them I looked at them with crazy look,three of them allready was lying on ground,left only four of them,one take a step to me saying._

_''you will die bitch...'' said he and I pointed with my hand at ? I didn't know just my body moved,that guy stopped moving.  
><em>

_''hei onchu move! kill her!'' said other and take a step to me and he stopped moving at the save place as other._

_''what is happening!'' said others and take a step back. I smirked and said._

_''This is the End...'' I said and blood around me started to move in starnge forms and shapes. I get that they turn in to what I wonna so I image thousands flying knifes and killedothers,that which I controled I just squeezed them from inside. the boy was looking at me with happy face.I know about that power but I didn't think that I can use it.  
><em>

_''I know that you are from us!'' said he and run to me. I feel that my legs are shaking and I will fall down I closed eyes hurt my eyes but._

_track_

_I open my eyes seeing that boy caught me ,he was very fast. he put me carefull down and sit next to me._

_''so whats your name?'' asked he. I smile and said._

_''Akira Surugari and yours?'' I asked._

_''nice to meet you aki-chan!''_

_''don't call me that!''_

_''okay aki-chan!''_

_''uf..so whats your name?''_

_''my name is Toto Sakigami!'' said he with smile and my phone ring._

* * *

><p><em>so yes this is the end!<em>

_did you like it?_

_and yes! akira knows toto! real toto!_

_next chapter: real reason(only if you review)  
><em>

_review!  
><em>


	9. Real Reason

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Real Reason<p>

* * *

><p><em>Toto Sakigami!nice to met you!<em>

I open my eyes seeing that Im in lab.

''hei are you awake?'' asked riyuazaki a little shaking me.

''yeah yeah stop it! so what about number 12? is hi prepared?'' I asked still sleepy. He looked at computer then said.

'' allmost but we can star allready,hes body is ready for your blood...'' said riyuazaki.

''okay then lets star...'' I said and gived my hand to riyuazaki which prepared syringe to take my blood, when he did that I looked at room and search for leonel but he allready left.

''where is leonel?'' I asked.

''leonel? he said that he will go to his room and that he needs to talk with eliot... and is this enough?'' asked riyuazaki and I looked at syringe which was full of my blood.

'' actually its a little to much...Idiot you wonna kill him!'' I said and a little hit gived to me to inject blood to number 12.

''so do it?'' said riyuazaki as I a little stood with no moving.

'' yeah right..okay...'' I said and injected my blood to number was tall young guy with black short hair.

''better you survive...'' I said to him and sit to computer. I take a look at riyuazaki which looked very sleepy I remember that I sleep allready and he work for me...

''riyuazaki?''

''yes?'' said he a little sleepy voice, but try to not show that.

''go to sleep I will finish this...'' he a little thinked then stand up and go.

''okay good night...'' said he.

''good night!'' I said a little laudly,then get back to work I will need to watch his DNR connections moving if it will be good then he will be able to survive,but that only will be if hes blood will accept me I will need to watch him for more that 6 hours in that time he have to wake up.

''uf...poor me...'' I said to myself and turned to I get interested who is he. of course from my deadmans memories of life before died have only riyuazaki and other don' don't remember anything so I named them! like spid,ami,nell and lily but ryuazaki is other way but even he knows his real name he wants me to call him riyuazaki...okay so lets take a look.

''maybe download senting to my phone and go for a walk,still I wonna to eat...'' I said to myself and connected my phone and fast download.

'' I didn't see chrona...'' I said and take my phone,I put it to my pocket and go to chrona. In hallway I look at rooms,everybody sleep's only light in hallway helps me to see.I take a phone and opened file with number 12 documents.

_Name: Samuyo tayama_

_Age: 20_

_lived: In tokyo only after red hole left with his parents._

_died: In car accident._

car accident? poor guy...Samuyo?maybe he will not remember then I will call him...hm...maybe Ryu or Miki! its a cute name for him! I turned my head seeing that Im in hallways end and chronas cell is here. Chorna is the most powerfull and dangerous deadman that I created but she isn't normal deadman her blood is special...its black blood.I can't even take a look at examples because chrona is closed in there from her appear in new life. At the same second when she awaked she destroyed or she is crazy but...I believe that even she have some humanity in her heart,that why I came to talk with he even if she don't listen me.I came to her cell. I push button for her to hear me.

''hi chrona!''

''...it was 26 month, 3 weeks ,17 hours and 49 minutes since we talked...'' said she. she allways makes me scare.

''stop that! you could count hours and minutes! its impossible!''

''why? Im sitting alone in darkness for 29 month,9 weeks,6 hours and 12 minutes...''

''hate when you act like that...so hows life?''

''you came here because woried about me? or don't have what to do?''

''I...I...came because was woried about you...''

''your lying...''

''yeah you are right as allways...you didn't get in your crazy mode for that time when I was out?''

''no you can ask riyuazaki or ami...'' said she and I hear strange sound.

''what is this?''

''hm? you mean sound of my nails when I brush then at the wall? '' said she and again do it. it was so annoying sound just like when teached do it on school board.

''stop it!''

''or what? you would never open the door and beat me up?''

''yeah but..but then I will not tell you about or new deadman!'' I said and hear that she stopped.

'''new? will he be with your blood?''

''yes...''

''thats something interesting okay talk...''

* * *

><p>to tamaki...<p>

''you say that now we are out of deadmans?''

''yes sir, a lot deadmans was killed or escaped so now for show isn't anything interesting...''

''hm... maybe akira-san can help,if I ask her to release those deadmans then show will get much more interesting even it was before...'' said tamaki.

''so sir,what do we do now?''

''prepare more that 11 new rooms for deadmans,I will take care of others things...'' said tamaki.

* * *

><p>to chrona and akira...<p>

''okay and did you finish plan about him?'' asked chrona.

''him? you mean toto?'' said akira.

''yes...''

''actually he is dead,twisted nerve uses his body...''

''twisted nerve? ou I remember him...that old man...''

pyp pyp pyp

''hm...whats that?'' I said and take out my phone I get a message from tamaki that he wonna me to let out all my deadman!

''what?''

''what happen?'' asked chrona.

''tamaki wants me to let everyone out!''

''I don't mind...''

''I know but...damn! chrona we will talk later ,okay?''

''yeah yeah say hi to spid!''

''okay!'' I said and run to door. then stopped and thinked. wait I have to watch number 12! damn it! what to do! okay I will go better to him, tamaki will wait... I thinked as I run in hallway to lab. I open the door and looked at number 12,he was breathing and that mean he will awake in about hour or ! I sit next to him. then I remember why spid knows that song! I was singing it when he was here...I put my head on numbers 12 chest and listen his breathing,I take a look at watch and see that he was breathing much more relaxed that normal that means hes deep a sleep.

_hm...if I let out ami,nell,lily,eliot,leonel,spid,riyuazki and...no I can't let out chrona! she can! but...maybe she changed but after what she did with nanami I would never let her out but...I promised...that...damn...better think about it later...I thinked and closed my eyes._

* * *

><p><em>hei where am I? why I didn't appear...<em>

_because akira for real have work and you where sleeping all the time!_

_really? ou yes,thats right! still Im angry...is this for real that we will get out?_

_maybe...dunno..._

_uf..so whats the second chapter?_

_next chapter :aWaKe!_

_bye bye!  
><em>


	10. aWaKe!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: aWaKe!<p>

* * *

><p>to ganta,senji and minatsuki...<p>

''you are fucking idiots you know that?'' said minatsuki as she turned to them.

'' I told to senji-san that it was a bad idea..'' said ganta and shiro suddenly jumped from nowhere.

''GANTA! Shiro was searching for ganta!'' said she and hugged him.

'' damn it! I know her just...just...''

''your woman afraiding instinct is to powerfull?'' smirked minatsuki.

''wha! no she is...she...damn it! I feel like in some scary movie in which appears real monster!''

''but senji-san akira-san isn't bad! and we didn't found anything scary in her room,well only that,that in there was someone and attacked us but all other was normal!''

''who attacked you?'' asked voice coming from hallway.

''wha? toto-san? no nothing I think it wasn't real,still she can't hide deadmans or something...'' said ganta.

''maybe she can...'' said toto but very quietly that none one hear him.

''so you two get in her room searching for something that even you don't know ,right?'' asked minatsuki.

''well senji-san wanted to-

_Atention all deadmans! In sector G the second floor will be opened at caming new deadmans!_

''what? new deadmans?'' said minatsuki.

'I said that she isn't normal...'' said senji.

* * *

><p>under sector g...<p>

''what? thats for real!'' asked leonel.

''yes,you guys are coming out to others...'' I said even feeling my voice sad. knowing that they will need to fight with each other.

''but do everyone have to go?'' asked really wasn't made for fight.

''yes, and I need you to help me with chrona...''

''NO! don't say that you will let her out!'' said nell.

''I have to...'' I said and then stand up.

'' everyone help me with her then go get our stuff...'' I said and walked in hallway hearing they walking after. I stopped before her cell.

''chrona?'' I said pushing the button.

''ou its you! so whats today?''

''now I will open the door...'' I said and hear silence for a moment.

''open? aren't you angry at me for that what I did to nanami?''

''of course I very angry but I know that if you will promise to me that you will not try do anything like this again I will trust you...'' she waited for second then said.

''okay I _promise _o try not eat somebody.'' said she and I put my hand to inject my blood to open(it was the key).

brah

the door opened slowly and I see inside lying young girl.

''chrona!'' I said as I run to her. she had long white-gray hair and gray eyes a few second she was trying to open her eyes.

''akira?''

''are you all right?'' I asked and now see her body,she was completely unlifefull,I could see her bones and that she hand't been eating or moving in a while.

''leonel! spid! help me!'' I said to them but see that they for a moment thinked,is this even a good idea.

''help me!'' I aid laudly again and riyuzaki first came and taked chrona,I covered her with my doctors coat.

''other can go get they stuff we will take care of chrona.'' explained riyuzaki and walked to labaratory.I run after him.

''aren't you afraid of me?'' asked chrona as her voice sounded strange.

''why would I be afraid of such a nice girl...'' he replied smiling at her.

''okay lie her here!'' I said and he lied her on bed in laboratory.I take syringe with special drugs for her to get in normal state,after few years not moving her muscules is very weak but that doesn't make her be not dangerous.I injected it and she closed her eyes,she is now very sensitive and better to her not go on deadmans fight for week or two...

''whats going on here?'' asked someone from by back,riyuzaki looked surprised as number 12 had survived.

''number 12? I thinked it didn't worked?'' said boy sit on other bed and looked around,of course to him maybe be shock wake up somewhere don't remember anything or anyone.I sit next to him and taked a looked at his DNR.

''hm ,its good that you you remember what you were when you were alive?'' I asked,because now none one would say hes alive.

''remember?I..I..was..no I don't remember anything...'' he said with sorrow in his voice.

''then I will give your deadman name! how about...Yukiteru! yuki!'' I smiled and he thinked his face turning confused.

''why Im here?''

''well...lets say that you were brough back from dead and now can live again!'' I said.

''live?'' he said and looked at his hands.

''hm? do you feel anything? Im interested what is your branch of sin...'' I said.

''no,nothing...branch of sin? what is that?'' he course don't know anything,just like old times I have to tell lecture about deadmans life,powers and others.

''riyuzaki will you watch chrona?'' I asked and stand up.

''yes,it seems that she will need to spend more time in here than we thinked...'' he said looking at sleeping chrona.

''okay I will tell everything to yuki! lets go!'' he looked a bit confused then stand up and walked after me.

''so lets star! you are deadman,look just like human ,you need to eat, drink and sleep! you have power called branch of sin,every deadman have different.''

''deadmans? are we like aliens?'' asked he as they walked in hallway.

''aliens? hahaha! yeah a good joke,no we aren't aliens or anything more than humans the different is that we can control or blood!'' she said and stopped just before eliots and leonels room.

''hei eliot?leonel? are you here guys?'' I asked and see eliot sitting on his bed.

''leonel go with spid somewhere,and what did you wanted?'' he asked.

''well new deadman! I think he have to see how control sin,can you help me a bit?''

''you mean fight? vs you? isn't a bit unfair? maybe call spid?'' he said as his eyes showed borred look.

''no I wonna you to help me! get up!'' I waved with hand at him and he stand walked to traning room and yukiteru walked after us,I see him deep thinking,of course so much strange stuff happen to him.

''okay lets star!'' said eliot and out his use them to cut his hands,his branch of sin is inside of him,he mostly created knife and they fly out fron his palms or from his hands in cards form.

''okay...''I said and even don't wanting cut a little scar on my finger,it was enough. eliot was really not in mode to fight,but it didn't matter if I hurt him he will attack back.

''eliot be carefull to not hurt yukiteru...'' I said as he take a look then again at shaked his head in sign okay and then attacked.I dodge his three cards which fly at me jumping back,in that time he created much more of them and attacked while I was in air,I used karakos branch of sin to not get a hit.

''wait isn't it dangerous?'' asked yukiteru I see him very worried about me but simply smiled at didn't pay attention to it and still attacked me,I didn't care much about it because it wasn't hurting me at I desided show some other power and used simple ganta gun and shot it at eliot but he can use his branch of sin not only to attack but as shield to,giant card appeared and protecs him.

''okay maybe this enough,Im going to my room!'' said eliot and go out from training room and waved with his run to me with scried face,but when my blood came up back to me all get normal.

''Im okay don't worry! now lets go get you some clothes...'' I said because he was still in white patients clothes.

* * *

><p>okay review!<p>

next chapter: New Deadmans


	11. New Deadmans

So thanks to Aby-Senpai for reading this story!

and I will continue only about two or three chaptes in month.(but they will be enough big)

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 : New Deadmans<p>

* * *

><p>under sector g...<p>

''so did everyone get what I said?'' I asked after long explanation how to act in sector g.

''yeah..''

''Yup!''

''of course!''

''yes.'' I hear them and aren't humans anymore but still they wonna to live on,right?

''okay yukiteru you now will go with me,okay? I need talk with tamaki about you..'' I said and stand passed a few days and he allready knows a lot about deadmans and live.I stand up and looked at chrona , she was looking like some sick child,I could easly see her bones of hands and legs and it looked kinda scary.

''chrona,don't use your branch of sin...'' I said at her , she acted like it didn't bothered her.

''okay lets go yukiteru,and others wait for me at door,I will come back soon...'' I said and started walking to my lab to take a few things,yukiteru walked after me.

''akira-san-

''STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT! IT MAKES ME FEEL OLDER!'' I said at him,scaring him but making him laugh too.

''I just wanted to ask more about Carnaval Corpse...'' he said.

''ou,then didn't emi and nell said everything to you?'' I asked because last days he talked with others a lot.

''well nell said that in there isn't any rules its like gladiators fight,and if survive but lose you go to Penalty Game and there...'' he didn't say more thinking that it will be me who will do it.

''will lose eye,hand or even some thing worse...''

''but you wouldn't never do such a thing to us? don't you?'' he said.

''I work in here, so I do all deadmans doctors work...'' I said and turned to my computer.

''hm,I need to write to everyone they codenames...which you think would fit to spid?'' I asked yuki.

''to spid...I don't know...maybe some dangerous birds name?''

''well I allready writed some of them...'' I said and yuki looked at computer.

_Ami Amane - the Bluebird_

_Nell Gelarch - the Yellowhammer_

_Lily-lilyn Lirica(nell and lily aren't real sisters) - the Purple Finch_

_Spid - the Roadrunner_

_Chrona Afelia - the Harpy Eagle_

_Eliot Entari - the Cardinal_

_Leonel noera - the Robin_

_Riyuazaki - The Kestrel_

_Yukiteru - the _lundi__

''why Im lundi?'' asked yukiteru.

''well I don't know your power but still it looks like you really aren't like riyuazaki or spid!'' I smiled at him.

''but why spid and riyuazaki don't have surnames?'' he asked.

''well they of course have they surnames but they like my gived names!'' I said and copied the file,then send it to my phone and stand up.

''okay yuki we need go to takami...'' I said taking by phone and putting on doctors fast stand up and walked after me to hallway was very quiet,it somehow even scaried walked in silence until the door.I opened it and walked out to doctors it was dark,I had closed it for now and-''

''Bo!'' someone said as I fast take a few steps back and fall down on my butt.

''auch...again on keys...'' I said and light turned pm ,spid was smiling that he scaried me while others were just waiting to go.

''haha! I again scaried you!'' he was laughing while I stand up.

''hahaha,how funny! okay guys lets go...'' I said to then and they walked after me to hallway,as I expected in hallway out of sector g were nobody.

_tamaki's work...I thinked and opened doors to get in highter walked after me until the lift stopped at tamaki's cabinet._

'' listen don't talk with no my persimision...'' I said an door had opened. I walked in room which looked like for children.

''ou you so fast akira-san! but its good,so these are your _deadmans?_'' he asked watching closely evryone of them.

''yes,here is information for new documents,they names surnames and codenames...'' I explained and send information to his watched it then turned to me.

''and what about yukiteru-kun?'' he asked as about him I didn't write anything.

''his branch of sin is uknown,he hasn't used it yet...'' I said.

''really? then we need him force to use...'' something evil passed on his face as yukiteru taked a step back.I just taked a breath and said.

''well everyone is here and I prefer you to not get lily and ami in fight...''

''why? isn't lily-san's branch of sin strong? in here writed that its very interesting...'' he said looking at then staned up and thinked about something looking throw window.I and others waited in silence,then he turned with his fake smile and said.

''well everything is perfect! even if I lost that much toys I get new ones,and as for now you can go and live like everyone in sector g.'' he said and taked phone.I then turned to go.

''but you akira-san wait a bit! I wonna to ask a few things of you...'' he said as I feeled that talk will be not only about looked very nervous about walked in two guardians and placed necklect on everyone.

''from now you will need to buy candy's and eat them one time in three days...'' said guardian cooldly.I watched as they did it and taked everyone to sector door closed I turned back to takami and sit on couch which was sit in his place and smiled.

''well how is your powers? it looks like you aren't in that state to use them? aren't you?'' he asked searching for something in his computer.

''no,but I have enough to kill you...'' I replied not liking his gaved a curious look then again smile appeared on his face.

''so you can't use much?''

''maybe...'' I said.

''thats bad...somewhen you were the same strong as wretched egg...well that maybe because you two are created at the same time,but maybe still your father was wrong about branch sin useing in live body's...'' he said reading some sectret files,

''Im not that weak,but hers powers is still growing...''

''really? thats right,the Bloody Falcon...its about you...'' he said making me angry.

''I told you to not call me that!''

''why? its so ironic that you in past allways killed everyone with no mercy and now are an doctor,your personalaty changed so much...'' he said and show me 5 years old video from carnaval corpse.

''I have to go back to work...'' I said standing up.

''good luck!'' he said smiling as allways.I just walked in to lift and pushed bottom started slowly go down as I taked out from by pocked phone with information about deadmans.

''the bloody falcon is dead...'' I whispered to nobody.

* * *

><p>down in sector g...<p>

in cafeteria...

''senji-san aren't they-?''

''yup! thats new guys! but I don't see in them anything cool...'' said senji turning back and eating his dinner. ganta was watching 9 persons which were sitting alone.

''its strange that appeared so much of them at once...'' said minatsuki and someone sit next to them.

''so how are to you the new ones?'' asked akira sitting between ganta and senji.

''well they don't look dangerous...'' said ganta and see someone walking was girl with very pale skin,white hair and grey watched everyone then stooped at stood next to door then turned and walked somewhere away.

''is she new too?'' asked ganta akira.

''hrfm?wghot?'' said akira with her full mouth of then smiled that everything was doors opened again but this time walked in someone had injuried he passe few days and he can get back to walked slowly to turned to him first.

''ou you are that kid on which attacked someone?'' asked senji and akinari take a sit next to them.

''yes,my name is akinari very thank you to you akira-san,you saved my life...'' he said at her.

''well its not only me,there helped to me minatsuki and ganta,and senji sometimes!'' she smiled at him.

''Ganta!'' screamed familiar voice and girl run to hugged ganta and gived something to him.

''ganta,shiro have a gift!'' she said and opened her hand showing to hm smiled and take it.

''thanks shiro,you allways help me...'' he said at her.

''who is she?'' asked akinari.

''its shiro,shes my childhood friend.'' said ganta, and tv turned on which was before them.

_Hello Deadmans! Now we will say two deadmans which will fight tomorrow!_

''tomorrow?''

''new guys?'' said some people in looked at her watch to get more information.

_In Tomorrow Carnaval Corpse will fight The _Purple Finch_ VS The Woodpecker!_

__''what?'' said ganta watching new with red hair was looking scared.

_Damn Tamaki! thinked akira as she stand up and go out from cafeteria_.

* * *

><p>okay soon will be next chapter!<p>

write a review!


	12. The Purple Finch VS The Woodpecker

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 : The Purple Finch VS The Woodpecker<p>

* * *

><p>to tamaki's room...<p>

''what do you mean you can't?'' I shouted at tamaki , which everytime from it could fall down from his chair.

''listen it wasn't my decision , it was directors...so go to him and ask why he did such a thing!'' he explained.

''and I will go...'' I said turning to turn lift on.

''what? but you know that-''

''I don't care about rules , I don't care what he will do to me but Im not going to let ganta fight with lily...'' I said as I walking in lift and it stared to close. scary smile appeared on tamaki's face as he waved with hand and said.

''Good Luck!'' was last what I heard as I pushed button to directors room. Of course fist what was waiting for me was his stupid guardians. two twins are allways getting on my nerves.

''director didn't said that you can go there , please get back to lift or-''

''or what?'' I asked simply starting to walk in as they in second taked they swords to attack me , but I grabbed them rolling them over me and presing to floor as swords I used to injure they hands. getting they own weapon throw they hands. they didn't made a sound but that it was painfull I could read from they face's.

''lets say that Im an VIP person here...'' I said walking opening the doors and walking in completely dark room. it smelled horrible to. like it was morgue of grampas. (fuuu). after I walked a few more steps I got caught by something like wire and fall on my face down.

''damn it...it hurts...why allways I fall on my face?'' I asked nobody. but in second I hear something.

''why are you here?'' asked familiar voice from my back as I stand up. I could easly realize it wasn't that grampa but it wasn't a human either.

''shiro-chan what are you doing here?'' I asked at white heared gilr with red eyes. but she was completely different. like other person was in her now.

''Im bored...'' she replied walking away in darkness. I try to walk after her but again got caught by wire(how much of them is there?) but this time fall on my back because I was trying to not fall at face.

''again on my keys...'' I said feeling pain in my butt. I looked at darkness where should be shiro but she wasn't. something had opened and it sounded like window , I turned completely at different side seeing that shiro just jumped out from window. Yeah its maybe normal to her but Im not in mood to jump ou from HERE! damn she's crazy.

''auch what the hell is this!'' I said angry as little electrocution hit my hand and I fast automatic removed it. I looked up seeing wretched eggs clothes in there and a lot blood everywhere of that grampa.

''I think I will vomit...'' I said covering my mouth and nose. I had worked with blood a lot times , but its different when its a few weeks old and stinks!

''I had enough...'' I said standing up and trying to not get caught again. I didn't find grampa , maybe hes dead. ahh...I don't care much but what to do with ganta and lily? uf...why everything weird happens to me. I walked to lift turning it to go to sector g.

* * *

><p>in sector g...<p>

I was walking in hallway to ganta. it was dark as allways but a little light still was there as-

''sh...'' light turned off and I **AGAIN **was in completely darkness. It was getting on my nerves , why light turns off only when Im walking alone somewhere in sector g? after this I will call to tamaki to talk about the lighting in here!

''damn it...'' I said walking and holding with right hand for wall to not caught again. I feeled the same strange feeling like before but try to not pay attention. I closed my eyes for moment remembering one thing.

_a lot time ago..._

_he was walking after me about ten minutes allready , an it was getting so on my nerves..._

_''listen you! stop falling after me!'' I screamed at that boy which just gived sweet smile still going after me._

_''damn you...'' I said at him turning away , he didn't said anything just walked after me throw ruins of tokyo. After those jerkass attacked on me , and from anywhere he appeared...he really isn't my hero._

_''Aki-chan?'' he said making me angry!_

_''listen you...toto Im not your friend and completely don't know anything about you! and still why the hell are you walking after me? I don't need you!'' I said at him seeing some sorrow on his face and turning very sad._

_''whats now?'' I asked and remembered one thing. I fast grabed for my pocket searching for phone._

_''DAMN IT! I LOST MY PHONE! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!'' I turned at boy which looked kinda scaried by my sudden scream. _

_''what are you looking at? lets go , you will have to help me find my phone!'' I said and looked up at sky from which I could say that soon will get dark , and we don't any flashlight! damn it!_

_''aki-chan?'' he said as we started walking back to place were I had been beated._

_''what? and stop calling me aki-chan , my name is akira! so say akira!''_

_'' where's your parents?'' asked he making my body to stop and stood not moving. even remembering about them was painfull. I allway tried to wake from this nightmare but never that happen._

_''they dead...'' I said not thinking to much and started walking._

''trach...'' I hear as fast opened my eyes , still dark.

'DAMN IT! IF IN HERE IS SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT , THEN JUST COME OUT!'' I screamed at hallway but nothing. just as allways its all my imagination. then light turned on and I could walk normaly again.

''akira-san?'' I hear boy's voice in hallway as ganta run to me.

''what is it ganta?''

''didn't you hear scary screams from here? maybe it was that deadman which attacked on akinari?'' (scary screams?)

''wha? no no I didn't hear anything! just in here is some problems with light! and ganta can you give me your finger?''

''finger?'' he asked as I taked it and cutted little scar taking his blood for experiments.

''thats enough and good luck on carnaval corpse!'' I said walking to lab.

''wait akira-san I wanted to as...''

''what?''

'' it will be you who...well...''

''if you lose will take your eye , leg , hand or even worse? yeah it will be me...'' I said not happy. he just for second thinked about it and fast run to his room wavng with hand in sign of bye.

''uh...I hate myself...'' I said don't thinkng.

* * *

><p>That day Ltaer on Carnaval of Corpse...<p>

''So ladies and gentelman! Today is fighting the new deadman and everyone young favorite! The Purple Finch VS The Woodpecker!

Ganta walked on scene , looking at girl before him. she really wasn't dangerous , he didn't knew how he should act , but he don't wonna to lose either.

''Deadman Fight!'' said stupid bird from cage. Girl didn't seem to attack just watch ganta , as he didn't wasted any time and used his simple and weak ganta gun to shot her off.

''Im really sorry but I can't lose now...'' he said shoting it at her but as it happen his blood had stopped just before her and then fly back at ganta hitting at his leg and making him fall on his knee's.

''sorry...but better don't shot at me with those things...'' said lily at him. ganta managed to stand up and looked at her , around her was very very thiny line of blood which he managed to see only from light of scene.

''Branch of Sin: Wonderfull Mirror!'' She said as around her appeared hunders of the same ganta guns , and shot at ganta which try to run but as it hit at his right leg his bone was broked immediately and he fall down covering himself from left one.

''sorry ganta but you will not be able to win this fight...'' said lily smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	13. The Sin

Thanks for review!

SO ENJOY GUYS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Sin<p>

* * *

><p>to ganta and lily...<p>

''Its useless...'' she said smiling as he was still attacking with ganta gun. but from every attack around her appeared more and more the same ganta guns and attacked him back. ganta screamed as he blow blood from mouth. he feeled his legs numb and a lot pain in right thigh. he could just see his left arm bone.

_how...how should I defeat her? he thinked as he desided to use his special. he turned himself that he was facing her and prepared to do his special ganta gun which passes limits of sound._

''what are you doing? I told you that-'' as she said something fly next to her face as mirror of blood had broked and her power didn't worked more. ganta prepared one more but this time to knock her out. lily taked glass of broked mirror and cutted deep cut in her hand to use more blood but she was to slow as ganta's attack fly throw her right leg miking her fall down.

'''sister...'' she said as blood was coming out from her wound.

''wow! now we see that two deadmans are out! but who will lose? none one can walk now!'' said stupid bird. ganta was still trying to focus on fight , but his vision started to blurry allready.

''damn it...I can't lose yet! not now!'' he said as he sit , even if it was painful and looked at his target. he prepared to use ganta gun special again but this time to defeat her. to his surprise she was crying.

''sister...sister...it hurts...why it hurts so much...'' she cried as ganta couldn't shot. he knew later he will pay for it but...he just couldn't.

''sister...'' she said again as her eyes changed , for moment they shined with red as ganta couldn't see normaly so he thinked its his imagination. her blood started to move around her. she waved with both hand and her blood mirror healed but this time it appeared much more powerfull that usual. she looked at ganta and from her bloody mirror appeared a lot ganta guns which attacked him , he covered himself with hands but pain of attack was making him to scream.

''haha nothing will-''

track

she heard as one of special ganta's gun passed throw her mirror get getting throw her stomach making her fly away and faint from loosing to much blood. her body was shaking sometime later it stopped. but ganta couldn't stand pain anymore and fainted too.

'' The Purple Finch and Woodpecker are out! is this the end?'' was last what ganta heard as everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Two day's later...<p>

''I told you he's allright! you idiot!'' I heard screaming minatsuki at senji as I let only her to see ganta. he and lily we're injuried very badly but I wouldn't be a doctor if I wouldn't be able to save them. at that day the corpse carnival was stopped and noneone win of them , just like noneone lost either. I was actually very happy by that. Now I was healing two of them and letting only one or two person's to see them.

''I don't believe that weird woman! She's dangerous and- AUCH AUCH AUCH!'' screamed senji as minatsuki taked him as mother by ear at walked out of room. she looked back at me and waved playfull with free hand.

''See ya!'' she said as door closed and I was again with deadmans. I stand up and walked to my room passing ganta and lily. they looked fine so I taked my cast card and wanted get some food , you know Im not that kinda monster which can live on nothing! I turned back again looking at them , then send they healing files to my phone to know if something will happen.

''damn it...its really annoying...'' I said as I locked the door leaving them alone. well they we're sleeping so I think they wouldn't mind , right? I walked in a dark hallway as usual , WHY THE HELL WHEN IM HERE THE LIGHT'S TURN'S OFF!

''damn it! damn damn damn IT!'' I said angry as I heard something behind , but I didn't turned to look. NO DAMN IT I REFUSE TO GET IN SOME HORROR MOVIE SCENE WHEN MONSTER ATTACK GIRL AND EAT'S HER!

''get lost!'' I said waving with hand before me , because of that my cast card fall out and as I wanted take it a tiny red line appeared around my hand as thanks to my deadman's instinct I taked it away fast dodging the attack. I see someone standing a few metres away from me , I couldn't say who it was because...$$%#$ and that damn darkness! I see the figure evil smiling and then it spoke!

''I see...so you are that one...'' said figure as it had get on my nerves to much and I simply leaned down taking my cast card and walking to different direction. the figure watched me closely , as I try to not pay attention - damn it!

''Hey you strange human form get lost and leave me ALONE!'' I shouted at hallway as now noneone was there. The light turned on again as I thanked god of it , of course he didn't hear me because a few metres again appeared some jerks.

''Ou isn't it that new pretty Doc? How are you doing?'' Asked somegoy with two other's standing by his side's. I get that I will not get peacefull talk and turned at different direction again , better some monster than stupid perverts!

''Hey darling don't you try do that to us!'' Said one of them as he waved with hand on with he cutted deep injurie and catch my hand with his blood. I standed with bored expresion as slashes cutted it and someone walked from other hallway.

''What a trash like you is doing here anyway's?'' asked figure as I regonaized voice and smiled.

'' Ou no Boss its enji the crow! we need to get out of here!'' Said other as they turned to run.

''You still will get my pretty!'' said other ugly guy looking at me. I gaved a confused look and walked to senji.

'' Thanks my hero , so where are you going now?'' I asked as senji blushed from hero and try to not show it.

''I...I was just walking to cafeteria...'' He said as I smiled and hugged his strong hand.

''Im too! So we can go together! Right , Senji-chan?'' I said with cute face making him get all red and try to escape my trap but my strength was to much for him and he couldn't do anything. I then turned looking at hallway as we walked.

''Are you really afraid of me that much?'' I asked a bit with sad look.

''No...I...well you...you are starnge! and Im sure I had meet you before!'' He said blushing as he didn't knew what to say. I smiled and said.

''Well maybe someday you will remember!'' I said as we stopped before cafeteria. I let him go as I see him taked a relieve breath like he had just escaped from monster's trap!

''Damn it! Its closed!'' I said unhappy as senji walked to food automats. I walked after him as light turned of again. I taked a step to wall to hold for something.

''Hei senji where are you?'' I asked wanting to hear him to know where he is. I feeled someone behind me as I turned it grabbed my hands and pinned me to wall with one hand.

''Auch! DAMN IT! LET ME GO!'' I said angry as someone leaned closer and licked my neck making me try to hit it with leg in I try he with leg only blocked it and leaned even more closer , his right hand slide on my stomach as I gasped and thinked that I need to do something and fast.

''damn it...Let me go you monster!'' I said as he for a moment stopped then bited me in my neck like some vampire , I thinked maybe use blood which started to drain from injurie but if he know that Im a deadman it will be bad. Damn it!

''Let...Me...GO!'' I screamed as I hit him hard in to chest making him fly away and landing on ground. I garbbed for injurie as it was still bleeding. I see creature licking my blood from his lips and I fast run in that direction where senji go.

''Senji you here? listen it not time to play Hide and seek!'' I said as someone appeared before me and I regonaize as the same creature and prepare to fight but before I could do something it grabbed my for my neck and pinned to floor making me to gasp for air. before I could hit him with hands he pinned them too.

''Damn it! Who the hell are you!'' I screamed at him angry.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and review?<p>

Do you like it?


	14. Monster

Thanks to Aby-Sempai for review!

and I know that not only him read! PLEASE LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW!

So Enjoy Guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Monster<p>

* * *

><p>In medic room...<p>

Ganta slowly opened his eyes as he see that he was in dark room. He sit in bed and looked around ,recognizing it as medic room. He then remembered what happed and try to stand up but he didn't had much strength. He looked at bed next to him , Lily was lying in there and a lot kits was on her.

''Im sorry...I didn't wanted to hurt you...'' Muttered Ganta as he again try to stand up but this time it was successful. He walked to door and try to open them , nothing. It was locked as Ganta get the idea that Akira closed the door walking out. He knew that she will comeback soon and slowly walked back to his bed , as he did he heard strange sound of door opening in her room.

''Maybe its a bad idea but...'' He said as door opened which went to her room and Ganta see Big door in center opened from whcih was coming light. He walked in her room watching the door and holded for wall to not fall down.

''What is this?'' he asked as he heard someone talking in there and started going down. The was a tunnel which went down and as Ganta stopped seeing hallway and a lot rooms with numbers on doors. He heard someone walking this way and hide.

''Its starnge...Akira is late...'' said some young man walking in room , he had black messy hair and baggy clothes. He stopped as he passed Ganta which was holding for his mouth to him not hear. The guy looked back with corners of his eyes but then turned and walked away. Ganta taked a breath in relieve and turned to look where he was. He started walking slowly in the hallway as he reached the end and see door on which was writed LAB. He walked in quietly as noneone was there , He looked around seeing a few bed's , computers a few wardrobes in which he see a lot medical instruments.

''What is this place?'' he said as someone walked in and ganta fas hide behind wardrobe. In room walked young boy as he looked sad.

''Yukiter!'' Ganta hear girl voice from hallway which walked in , she was tiny and with black hair. He then remembered seeing her as a new deadman.

'' I was just searching for akira...she said that she have to talk with me...'' He sounded sad. girl taked his hand and started walking out.

'' Don't worry everything with her is allright , she is just a little late. And better don't go in this room with no her. she doesn't like its...''

''why?''

''Well she do her experments in her and work , she only Riyuzaki lets to go here at anytime...'' Heard ganta her talking as door closed and they disappeared in hallway.

''Experments? Who for real are Akira-san? maybe senji-san was right...'' said Ganta as he walked out and Someone walked in. He recognized the black haired guy which now sit to computer not paying attention at Ganta. He turned in on and started writing something.

''Your Igarashi Ganta , right?'' He said with serious voice. Ganta get a bit scaried by him but answered.

''Yes...what...what is happenng in here? what is this?''

''Its secret sector H , Created for special deadmans...real ones...'' He said still working on computer.

''What means real one's?''

''That these deadmans we're made of real , dead people...'' He simply said seeing shock on Ganta's face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in hallway...<p>

''Damn it! Get off me!'' I screamed at creature as it squeezed my neck not letting me to do that again. I gasped for air and try to get my hand out from his hold but he was really strong. I consentrate on my blood which was coming out from injurie as it started to move around me and creature freezed for moment.

''Get this!'' I said as my blood hit him in to stomach hard making fly away in hallway , I stand up that fast as I could and run in other direction. my blood was still around me to protect. I run as I couldn't see anything of the darkness in hallway. I stopped to catch my breath as I heard someone's foot steps. I looked back trying to see but again noneone was there , if senji or someone other will see me useing branch of sin it will be bad.

''no good...I lost a lot blood...'' I said as I holded for my injurie. I feeled someone behind but this time that vreature didn't catch me as I get out of the way jumping back.

''Who the hell are you? and what do you want from me!'' I said angry as creature norrowed his eyes at me and in seconds he grabbed my hands and broked my hands with fingers to me not be able to fight back that easy. I diddn't scream in pain as it would be bad is someone now could come, I closed my eyes as I get angry and try use my branch of sin but as I try it didn't works. I started feeled anemia as creature was licking my neck with blood coming out. The creature growled in pleasure and enjoy as I try to again use even a little power of mines. And pain in hands wasn't helping me . If only she would appear for moment everything would be fine... The bloody Falcon would rip its head off and drink blood of this bastard! The creatures hand slide down from by useless hands on my stomach , his sharp nails notch in my skin as I hit my head back to not make a sound. His hand started drawing signs and simbold on my stomach. I throw my head back in anger.

''What...what the hell do you want?'' I said angry as creature stopped drinking my blood and turned on other side of neck where he bite painfully new wound making my blood fly on walls and on my face. I moaned from pain as it then looked up at my face and licked blood on my cheeks.

''You damn bastard!'' I said as he licked blood from my lips and then pressed them together. I watched in shock as I could feel my regeneration working and my hands allomst healed. The creature kissed me deeper as blood was draining from his mouth in mines.

''Hei are you here?'' I hear senji's voice from other hallway as creature not immediately let me go but slowly dropping me on ground. I fall holding for my neck and stomach looking up at dark figure before me.

'' course you...'' I muttered as I see grin on his lips and he disappeared as light turned on. I see senji running to me and lifting me from ground.

''Hei what the hell happen to you? some bastard attacked on you? damn your all bleeding!'' He said as he run throw hallways in medical room. I waved with card from my pocket opening the door and now I see one of my pacients missing. I try to not make such a face as Minatsuki and Yo-kun run in room.

''Senji you pervert! what have you done!'' Said minatsuki making Senji to get confused and embarrassed. His face burned red as he fast lie me on bed and I taked a few kits and stopped bleeding of my wounds.

''I DID NOTHING! I...'' was all what he said as I allmost fainted and minatsuki run helping to stop bleeding and said to yo to bring water and clean my injuries. I watched as they did and minatsuki taked off my doctors coat and moved my shirt higher Senji fainting with nosebleed from seeing my bra and yo trying to wake him up. I rolled my eyes as minatsuki did everything alone after a few more minutes I sit in bed watching them. It was night so they we're sleepy. I turned at bed where was lily , and Ganta which should be here but was missing. I thinked where could he go but anemia taked me to dream about that damn monster...

* * *

><p><em>In memories...<em>

_''Damn it! Where is it!'' I screamed angry as boy with green hair and golden eyes just walked after me. I turned at him as sun had set down allready and I was cold.  
><em>

_''nothing good...I have to find it...brrr...'' I said hugging myself as I was cold and boy walked seeing it taked of his jacket and covered with it me.  
><em>

_''I don't need it! First we have to find my phone!'' I said as boy run looking everywhere while I walked slowly from cold. for a normal boy he looked and acted extremely strong. He jumped down from sedonc floor of one of the guined building as I just watched and walked to me.  
><em>

_''I found!'' He said happy as he gived me my Nokia 3220 with blue wallpaper and ligth with which I would see in dark.  
><em>

_''Thanks Toto...Well now we can get going...'' I muttered as he walked next to close. I holded my phone close as it started to ring and light shine like crazy.  
><em>

_''Yes...''  
><em>

_''WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU SAID YOU WILL BE HERE AT 22 PM! NOW ITS 23:57! I WILL KILL YOU JUST COME HOME AND YOUR HEAD WILL FLY SLIDE OPEN!''  
><em>

_''okay...I needed to find phone and now I and toto are going home...will be about after a half hour...''  
><em>

_''A half? uf you never learn right , okay just come faster Im afraid that someone can-...brfh...brhhh...'' The phone turned off as light too.  
><em>

_''Lets get going...'' I said as toto walked by my side._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! and don't forget to review!<p> 


	15. Care About Me

Yeah Aby-Sempai PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE TO CONTINUE EVEN IF OTHERS ARE SO LAZY TO EVEN WRITE A REVIEW...

so enjoy guys!

Love you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Care About Me<p>

* * *

><p>In Medic room...<p>

I opened my eyes and sit in my bed.

''Damn it , that bastard!'' I said as I holded for my head feeling pain. I try to stand up but my legs we're to weak. I get that from losing to much blood Im very weak. I then touched my pockets searching for Phone.

_ Damn it I might had lost in hallway when that monster attacked on me...I need get it back...  
><em>

''Hei is someone in here?'' I asked laudly. Noneone of course , I moved to end of my bed that I could see medic room from my room. I see Lily still sleeping in bed as Ganta was next to her.

''Im here! Crazy bitch you waked up?'' I heard of course Minatsuki's voice as she walked in. She wore her usual yellow dress as after her walked Yo-kun.

'' Hei Minatsuki can you call Senji?'' I asked her as I see her face confuse.

''Okay but if he refuse its not in my will...'' She said as she walked out with yo after her. I looked at my stomach on with still was a lot deep scars from that monster.

I get interested did I hurted him in hallway? If I would even a teardrop of his blood it would be enough and get everything , or at least Riyuzaki would. I signed and lied down on my bed.

''Akira-san...'' I heard and opened my eyes seeing Ganta standing before me.

''Yes Ganta-kun?''

''Akira-san are you...are you for real doing experments on dead people?'' he asked as I see him shaking in fear.

''Who tell you something like that?''

''I was in sector H , one man said to me that you are making deadmans...''he said as I waved with my hand to him come walked slowly like he had been scared me. I taked his hand.

''Listen Ganta , I had knew your mother. I have business with Deadmans and better don't say it to anyone , okay?'' I asked.

''You know my mom ,Akira-san?''

''Yeah actually I was on that Lab too before the Red Hole. I just didn't talked with you...'' I said looking at little scar on his finger.

'' Who...who are you Akira-san?''

''Well Im just a human which is trying to make one promise to friend...and to save one friend...'' I said with sad face. he watched me as door had opened and I heard minatsuki's voice.

''Hei crazy Doc! Senji had come!'' She said as I see senji walking after her to my room. What did she do to take him here?

''So Ganta , you promise?'' I asked him fast as he shaked his head in sign yes and I taked a breath in relieve. Senji and others walked in room.

''So what did you wanted from me?'' asked senji as I see him a little bored and annoyed. I smiled and said.

''Take me!'' I said as his face turned white then he hit at wall from back.

''What? what are you talking about! how to take you?'' he asked as I get that his imagination maked him see something different than I.  
>I laughed a bit and decided tp make it as joke.<p>

''Of course as Wife! After what have you done...'' I said predenting crying as Minatsuki shaked her head in sign agree.

''WHAT! I HAVE-! I HAND'T DONE ANYTHING! DON'T PRETEND CRAZY WOMAN!'' He said taking a few steps away as his face burned with deep Scarlet.

''Your woman!'' said minatsuki only making him more red. I laughed and said.

''Im just joking , Senji can you take me to hallway where I had lost my phone?''

''Why? can't you just-''

''No , I had lost to much blood and I don't have time to wait because I need to work , and I would like to search for some meterial of that Bastard which attacked on me! So take me in your hands and walk with me to that hallway!'' I said as I gived him my hands.

''No way! I will not take you!'' he said angry as I made cute face.

''Please Senji-san?'' I said as he try look away but after a few moment taked a breath and said walking to me.

''Okay just don't touch me!'' he said as I gaved him confused face and he lifted me.

''And how should I be in your hands and don't touch you?'' I asked as he blushed again.

''Just-just don't touch me with those things!'' He said slowly walking out.

''With which things?'' I asked as I presend to him closer as he try to not look at me blushing.

''With those...those...'' he said. I looked at my pockets again searching for it but nothing. We walked or I should say Senji which taked me in his hand throw hallway as I begged to light not turn off again! DAMN IT!

''Uh...Senji?''

''What?''

''What we're you doing before get stuck here?'' I asked as I see him remembering somethng.

''I was a Policeman.''

''Really? thats cool! but I can't Image you being him! your such a bad boy to me a good boy!'' I said tappaing him by his head.

''What do you mean? I was catching bad guys...'' he said as he stopped looking at hallway and I turned seeing that there's no light.

''Should I go there?'' he asked as I gaved a confused look.

''Maybe.''

''What do you mean maybe? some monster attacks everyone here and your wonna go to have an one more date with him?''

''Your really are such a good guy...'' I muttered making him red again. He signed and walked in as I try to see something in it. to my sudden light turned on and there wasn't any monster , except me of course...

''Okay I will try search for my phone , you can put me down.'' I said.

''Really? if your feeling bad then-''

''Thanks very much Senji!'' I said as I kissed him in to his cheek making him turn in to statue - for real. I land on my legs and slowly walked holding for wall. I walked and see a little pool of my own blood. I walked closely searching for anything what would let me get what was than monster. I didn't see anything different as blood was light red , just mines. it didn't smell different too.

''Senji I will go a little more to look , okay?'' I asked as I only heard him muttering something. I smiled and taked a few steps seeing something shining in hallway. I walked faster as my phone just turned off and I see it broken.

''Damn it! It was new!'' I said angry as I lifted it and see a few dark blood teardrops on it. I taked exzamples of it and turned to Senji.

''Hei Senji come here!'' I commanded as he walked with angry but cute look.

''Don't do that again...'' he said as I gived him my hands and he lifted me up.I was so sleepy so I lied my head on his chest.

''Hei don't-''

''Ou don't be such a bad ass...'' I muttered and closed my eyes as I hugged him around his neck. I didn't bother seeing Senji's shock face as he started walking.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

''Thanks your a good guy...'' I said as Senji lied me on my bed and covered me.

''Yeah I know...'' He said blushing in dark room as I smiled and taked my phone.

''Can you please give me my computer?'' I asked as he walked to table and gived it to me. I opened and smiled at him.

''You can go now! See ya tommorow!'' I said smiling as he walked out waving with hand and closed the door. I looked back at computer and connected my phone wanting to find some information. I taked special glass and put a little teardrop of that monsters blood on it. Computer scan it and I turned program of DNR search on. I waited for a few moment while I looked at Yukiteru's DNR.

''pyp pyp pyp!'' I heard turning the program on again as I see to who belongs this blood.

''This can't be!'' I said as I wanted to stand up but my legs where still to weak , but I forced myself and walked to my table. I fast opened second drawer where I found information about Deadmans.

''No...It can't be...'' I said with terrified face as I dropped the documents and run down throw door to sector H. On floor fall papers with information with Deadman from Wonderland. on top lied.

_Toto Sakigami - Mocking Bird_

* * *

><p>Waiting for review!<p> 


	16. Toto Sakigami

Thanks for not killing me...and you wonna to translate it to Spanish? Well if you will not say that its your idea - **BECAUSE ITS MINES! *DANGEROUS AURA **then I let you...hm something forgot ...hm nevermind later will rememeber so ok but say when you will do it , ok?

so enjoy others who ae such a bad people that can't press **BLUE BOTTON AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Toto Sakigami<p>

* * *

><p>In secotor H...<p>

I walked holding for wall to not fall to lab fast. I needed to see it with my own eyes.

''Akira?'' I heard Riyuzaki's voice from Lab as I opened door. He managed to catch me bofore I hit at floor.

''Thanks Riyuzaki...Can you please give to me filles done two years ago?'' I asked as he helped me to sit on my chair.

''Of course...'' he said walking to other room in which was my writed documents. I turned at computer looking for filles but just as I knew , there wasn't anything - damn tamaki. I turned at door waiting for Riyuzaki and remembered how he died. I shaked my head trying to focus on others things but now it was hard , I cared about his as his deaths was one of most sad - He was killed. He was a young doctor which worked in hospital. To my surprise he was that kinda child which was better that everyone , thats why at such a young age - 19 he had finished medical University and was working to save people lives. He had done a lot good , everyone loved him - his family , friends , and his beloved woman. That night when he was killed - by a man which wife was seriously injuried and he didn't managed to save her . I bringed him back or should I say gived him new life , his memories was with him and he knew everything. I explained who I was and what I was doing as he decided to help me , he said creating life is the same good thing as saving it...

''Here it is...'' he said as he maked me to look at his hand in which was documents. I looked up at his sleepy face and signed.

''I will finish everything , get some rest.''

''Im not tired.''

''Im not asking...'' I said with serious but worring face. he smiled and walked out closing the door and I turned to get back to my work.

''Hm...I see...'' I muttered and doors had opened as Spid walked in.I didn't bother myself looking at him as I was now to much into Monsters blood DNA.

''Hey isn't it a bit late to you work?''

''No.''

''Why?''

''Because Im The God! and God never leaves his Job ,right?''

''Maybe...So what is this? something new?''

''No just looking at old files...''

''Old?and what are you trying to find in them?''

''Nothing much...just a few notes about experment number two.''

'' number two?Hm...Damn it can't remember who it was...''

'' Maybe better you go to sleep , still you are going to get from Guardians if they find you.''

''Why?''

''Well in Sector G , to deadman walk in hallways isn't very good thing , and as now you are one from go! go!'' I said standing up and pushing him out from room.

''Okay okay!''

''And don't forget to eat candy one time in three days.''

''Ok , sweetie!''

''Don't call me that!''  
>I said and door closed as I taked a few steps back to my chair before computer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In Memories...<br>_

_I walked throw city even if we didn't had any light . Toto walked next to me not looking afraid or scaried by anything - yeah right walking to two kids at night in ruins of Tokyo where now is huge cannibalism and others scary thing is normal ? I signed as we walked and got caught by something but toto in time catch my hand.  
><em>

_''Carefull , Aki-chan!''_

_''I told you to not call me that! and tell me , why the hell are you even after me?''_

_''Because you are good.''_

_''Im good? what that supposed to mean?'' _

_''Well you Aki-chan are just like me!''**  
><strong>_

_''Im boy?''_

_''No Aki-chan! you can do it with your blood too! I could feel it!''_

_''My...blood?'' I said looking at my hand and only then see that he was still holding for it._

_''Wha! Let-t Me go you pervert-t!'' I said pushing him away , but he laughed and smiled. To my surprise he hugged me strong and said._

_''No Aki-chan! Toto isn't a pervert! Toto is Aki-chan's friend!'' he said as I just watched but as I heard someone I fast hide down._

_''Did you hear something?''_

_''It might be that stupid girly! She have to pay for what she had done!'' said other man and I get that we will not get away._

_''What should we do , Aki-chan?'' whispered Toto as I really get annoyed by Aki-chan. Noneone. Just noneone else ever called me like that! Even dead GrandMother! she allways called me little akira or Akira-chan but noneone was making my name sound like some Cute and Kind Anime Characters!_

_''Sh...'' I said to him as two man stopped a few metres away from our hideou._

_''I think I found something...'' said someone behind us as I turned and he grabbed me for my hair lifting me up._

_''Damn it! you sick Bastards! Let me Go!'' I screamed angry as I was hitting man which holded me for my hair. _

_''Let go? no your goona get for what you done...'' said other as they walked to me._

_''Let go Aki-chan!'' said Toto as I just watched him._

_''Who's he? your-''_

_''Don't touch him! he has nothing to do with it!''_

_''Yeah right!'' said other man as he grabbed Toto by his neck and pressed him to ground hard._

_''Okay you will pay for what you done , and watch how your friend is dying...'' said other as he walked from back and ripped off my shirt leaving me with only put his hand on my chest squeezing it hard as I screamed from pain._

_''Yeah it hurts , Damn Bitch!'' he said as I watched Toto which was injuried by other man , which was sitting on him. He moved his knife to Toto's cheek and cutting deep scar , which maked me angry._

_''Please...'' I muttered as they stopped watching me._

_''What are you talking about?'' asked one of them._

_''Please...let go Toto...'' I said closing my eyes , don't wanting see him feeling pain.I couldn't hear them clearly for sometime as everything was blurry. Where is my powers now? Why aren't anyone coming here to save me? Is this my End? Will I die here..._

_''Okay Then!'' I finally heard something as one of them started taking my belt off , with grabbed my hands and pinned me to ground while second was cutting scars on my back and cut off my bra. I again closed my eyes feeling cold._

_''Your Enough Matured girly!'' said other as hands slide touching my chest and lips kissing mines. I opened my eyes looking at full moon in sky which had showed up. Tears started drain from my eyes as I closed them again trying to forget about reality , just as this happen._

_Slash_

_I feeled freedom and opened my eyes looking at Toto which was hugging me and crying to._

_''Im sorry Aki-chan..Don't cry...'' he muttered as I hugged him back , I smiled and looked down at my clothes which we'ren't very suitable for dressing in. Toto taked his shirt off and put on me._

_''Thanks , Toto...'' I said as he lifted me in his hands and I hugged him around his neck. For his age he was very strong , which is rare. He started walking with me while I was trying to not fall asleep. I looked down at hunders and hunders pieces of meat and organs everywhere. Blood was still warm and draining from building around just like my tears._

_''Are you still crying?'' asked Toto as I cleaned tears and hugged him to get closer._

_''No...You really are such a good and cool guy , aren't ya?'' I asked as he stopped and smiled._

_''Your my friend , so I don't want see you crying - Aki-chan ...'' he said and I smiled back , I then liened and kissed his lips as he looked a bit shocked by it. After I get back , I looked in to his deep golden eyes._

_''Did you like it?'' I asked smirking. He blushed and started walking again._

_'' Next time say when you are gonna to do this , okay?''_

_''Why?''_

_'' Because Toto doesn't want to forget it...''_

* * *

><p>Yeah it kinda Tragedy...really sad...<p>

ok pls review!


	17. Just Me

Hello everyone! Im really unhappy that noneone other (Except Aby-Sempai) leaves a review...

but whatever - just enjoy and MAYBE someday you will write it...

Bye!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Just Me<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting and trying to not sleep , my eyes we're closing but I shaked my head to wake me up.<p>

''Damn it , can't see...'' I muttered and looked around as noneone was near. Of course but at now I feeled a bit scaried - being in underground secret lab where Im doing experiments on humans , makes me feel like in somekinda movie about zombies - one more moment and someone will jump out from wardrobe to kill me or eat...

''Yeah that would be a happy end...'' I muttered again but this time I for real heard something in other room and stand up. I walked slowly , but before open door I taked from my pocket Scalpel to kill the enemy - or whatever it was.

''Who's there?'' I asked and hell no I didn't wanted to creature of something jump out on me! I try to turn on light but it didn't worked.

''I swear after this monster , I will change all light in Deadman Wonderland...'' I said angry but as glass fall down I immediately get back and hit at wall. I standed looking at damn darkness in which something was.

'' Please Monster-sama don't eat me , Im really not tasty you know - I like eating chips and drinking Pepsi so I will be not delicious to you...'' I said a bit laughing as everything went quiet and I turned to go back , maybe it was some rat but as I turned someone appeared so fast before me as I waved with scalpel and cut it. I fall down on ground and try find my scalep which I droped.

''Auch!'' I heard and looked up seeing familliar face.

''Spid? what the hell are you doing here?''

''Well I...I...'' he said as I get annoyed by his jokes and grabing for his hand stand up.

''You stop scaring me , maybe Im immortal but Im not fearless I could get an heart attack and fall in coma! and what would you an others do?'' I said and started walking as he walked after me.

''I didn't try to scare you , just heard that you we'ren't sleeping and came here...''

''Yeah you just maked my dreams in to nightmares , I told you to stop useing you Branch of Sin everywhere you like...''

'' Yeah Im trying...are you going to punish me for this?'' he asked smirking as I taked his hand and looked at injurie , it wasn't anything bad but not good either.

'' Yes , your going with me...'' I said as I turned at my table and taked a few things.

''Sit on bed...'' I tell him and after I walked to computer and turned files down , I taked medical supplies and walked to him.

''Didn't I tell you to sit?'' I asked as he was lying and smiling.

''I like this better...'' he said giving his right arm , on which was deep cut of scalpel. I signed smiling and taked a look at injurie.

''Akira?''

''What is it?''

'' Why did you called be Spid? Why others have more normal names?'' he asked as I gaved him confused look.

''You know why.''

''No I don't!''

''Ah...well I called you Spid from Spider - Because of your Branch of Sin...''

''Why?''

'' I think its very high skilled and fast as it looked to me like a Spiders web , but as you use it it lets you to cut anything better than lisers , thats why!''

''Ou yeah I forgot a bit...Auch!''

''Don't be a baby!'' I said and taked his hand stronger as I needed to bandage his hand more.

''Okay its done , now go to your room...'' I said and stand up to put medical supplies back. I put it back while Spid was watching me.

'' Stop it!''

''What?''

''Stop looking at me...''

''Why?''

''Its..I don't like it...''

'' Why?''

''Because guys , sometimes imagine me naked when they gaze at me like this!''

''Well I don't imagine you naked...'' he said smirking as I turned away with red face. I walked to table but freezed as someone was behind.

''Don't be so hard with me...'' I heard Spid's whisper as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

'' Sto-pp it-it!'' I said trying to take his hands off me but he only pressed me more to him.

''I think you just fall in my web...'' he said as I get angry and tiny line of blood appeared before me and throw him away from me. Spid fly hitting at wall hard and fall down , I watched him then walked helping him to stand up.

'' I told ya , when Im angry don't play with me...''

'' Yeah , and you said that its Chrona who is monster...'' he laughed as I hit him by his head.

''Better go to sleep , Spid. Im going too...'' I said walking to Computer and wanting to send files to phone , but as I allready forgot it was broken.

''Damn it...'' I muttered angry.

''Whats with your phone?''

'' Somekinda monster had broked it , when he attacked on me...''

''Attacked? when? are you hurt? why didn't you fighted back?'' he asked worried as I just smiled and opened drawer searching for my little old notebook.

'' Nothing much , it had healed allready...''

'' Yeah I see... do you wonna me to escort you?''

'' Of course no , Its you who have to go sleep! so move!''

''Okay okay scary and dangerous woman...''

'' Wonna be hit you again?''

''No No! Im leaving!'' he walked fast out throw doors and closed it. I conected notebook and send files.

'' Damn it! faster you stupid thing!'' I said annoyed and turned walking in archive , it was a dusty place , really noneone cleans it usualy as only me and Riyuzaki enters here. There was a lot documents and files about everything I was doing , just like futher going there was room with failed experiments or just material.

'' I can't image what would do to me normal people if they would see this...'' I whispered and looked throw little window seeing room all in ice where was a lot chemical containers filled with blood , sometimes The Red Crystal. I turned my gaze at wall in with we're locked bodies of Failed Experiments. Yeah everything is just as you heard , there was human bodies which I didn't managed to bring back to like , but giving them back to morgue isn't a good idea either . While they have the Red Crystal in they bodies Im not sure what can happen if people outside DWL will find it and can use it as a weapon or even worse . Of course I never show such a things to other except Riyuazki , but I can't allways hide it . Just like with Spid , because of his branch of sin I couldn't even guess that it was him in that room.

'' Akira?'' I heard and fast turned seeing Chrona. She looked very pale and weak , but I would never let my guard down again.

''What is it , Chrona?'' I asked walking out from archive and locking doors on password.

'' I wanted to ask about...well...''

''What is it?'' I sit to computer as files still we'ren't send.

'' About that creature , which attacked on you...'' My eyes widened as I looked at her.

'' What about it?''

'' I have been in that place , and I know that it couldn't be anyone from Sector G...''

''Why?''

'' You see , in his blood as I smelled was some strange Microchip and I could gues it was giving to it abilities of Deadmans...''

'' Your completely correct.''

'' Then what was it?''

'' It was a Deadman which was created by Tamaki , he was just taking material... But as for blood which they used - I just couldn't understand how did they get it...''

'' Which blood?''

'' of him , The Mocking Bird - Toto Sakigami...''

'' I see... That means I can eat them?''

''Uf your as allways ,Chrona... better be carefull - it was a first one but I couldn't use my Branch of Sin normaly...''

'' Don't worry for me , Im not someone like you...'' she said and turned to go.

''Where are you going?''

'' Sleep , I need rest my stupid and useless body... After you catch him , give me a bit...'' she closed door and I signed as I couldn't believe how much she managed to understand evern without computer or anything like this.

'' So its time...'' I stand up taking my Notebook and walking out , I closed door quietly to not wake up others around. In hallway to my lucky was light and as I walked slowly I could only hear annoying sound of lamps above me. I smiled and turned in to little hallway to Sector G.

'' Finally bed...'' I said as I closed door and walked to my room , before go for a Shower I walked to medic room locking door and looking for Lilly , everything was allright as she was still sleeping.

''Okay , so I beg for God or anyone to let me have about Ten minutes of privacy and a good warm shower. I walked in my personal bathroom - it wasn't that bad as usual rooms of Sector G , it was all cleaned and had a bath. I taked my clothes off putting them on table next to me , turning hot water I walked under it enjoy warm nice feeling and looking down as blood of my injuried and scars was draining and disappearing mixing with water. Yeah your waiting for something very shity or funny happen , but I think I should have some rest too...

'' GodLord hold Bloody Falcon for some more time inside me...'' I whispered and put shampoo on my head , as my hair started turning from red back to black I get more happy and relaxed.

''Okay better go out...'' I said and after water procedures I walked out taking a towel around me as it was much colder than I thinked.

''Damn it , I swear next time I will talk with tamaki about , Light , Heat and about horrible Cafetrias working table!'' I said taking on my underwear and Bra , as I walked out with towel in my hair still drying it and looked for my pajama which was in bed.

'' Where is it?'' I muttered angry searching for it , a few more times not finding I sit on bed finishing dry my hair and trying to remember where could I put it.

''Damn damn damn it! I swear it was here...'' I said and lay down , as I closed my eyes trying to remember to me in head came only creepy scene's of Monster licking me.

''Brrr... its really creepy! and Im not stupid Teenager to rememeber every horror movie before going sleep!'' I said angry and turned over in my bed now looking at table. I gazed at it not thinking or doing anything , but as I closed my eyes wanting to stand up Light turned off.

''Whats this time!''

* * *

><p>Yeah I somehow very loved this chapter! Dunno...why but just loved!<p>

Pls someone other who read (I know you do...) write a review...

Never mind Vs Aby-Sempai's-Sama's review! :)


	18. Yeah Whatever M

Yay! soon is that day!

So Enjoy guys!

**_ATTENTION! CAN BE A LITTLE TO MUCH M!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Yeah Whatever...(<strong>M! UNDER 15+<strong>)

* * *

><p>I was sitting on bed waiting for something horrible to happen.<p>

''Listen you Monster! I'm Crazy I Smash your Head , I swear to God!'' I said as some strange sound appeared in medical room and I stand up holding for wall. I taked towel around me and opened door.

'' Im really annoyed by everything...'' I said angry and fall down caught by something.

''Damn it...my leg...'' I muttered angry holding for it and looked around as I was sure to nobody being here.

'' Next time Il better try being an accountant...'' I signed heavy and tired. I holded for wall and stand up looking around room. Noneone was there , just like shouldn't be.

''Lilly? maybe its you?'' I asked taking a step to her bed , but just like I left her - she was deep sleeping and I didn't wanted her get in to this. I turned and walked back to my room , and this time try turn light.

'' Please please please...'' I whispered but just like allways it didn't turn on.

''Damn it!'' I said angry and hit the wall as giant hole appeared in there , I then remembered a flashlight which I had in by table. I walked opening and searhing for it , as I found I walked and again checked Lilly. She was fully allright and I closed doors.

''Good that this time I have some light...'' I said walking to my wardrobe and opening it with hands while I holded flashlight in my mouth - it really isn't that easy...

''Yauyi! Iuau Fouadua Itu!'' (Yay! I Found it! :). I smiled and taked flashlight out , but only then see that it wasn't my pajama!

''Mein God!'' I said and fall down as one of old drawers opened. Before me in this room was living that crazy Doc.

''Hm?'' I opened it seeing a lot documents with experiment information. I started reading it still sitting on floor.

''So they try it on live humans...'' I muttered thinking and opened DNR examples list.

'' No good...very very no good...'' I said confused by what they had done. Maybe its them who would say that Im stupid , but I have all memories of Bloody Falcon while she was a genius in her kind - well much more genius before Red Hole. Even she would agree that it wasn't a good Idea doing such a experiments on live humans.

'' In battle they bodies can not take fully effect of artificial Red Crystal and they will simpy die...'' I said and stand up with files. Useing live humans should be very hard , as you can do all what you want - but I think that crazy bitch was doing everything...

'' But even with all those things , they aren't a mach to real ones...'' I said starting walk to bed but stopped as I heard someone behind me.

'' Who's there?'' I asked but as I was very sleepy I could only see dark figure standing and watching me. I taked a few steps back and as I touched bed I looked at it and someone pinned me to bed immediately.

''Let me go!'' I said trying to fight back , but didn't had to much strength. I squeezed my hand with documents to not let them fall out. I opened my eyes watching atacked as I recognized him.

'' Again you? why the hell are you only after me? aren't in world more vampire fans?'' I asked seeing him confuse. He leaned closer to me whispering.

''Because you are the only , and the only one...A...ki...ra..'' as he said I widened my eyes but turned away.

''Ou GodLord , maybe you will just get off me and disappear?'' I asked as I could feel his stare at me , his red eyes scanned my body as I turned again angry.

''Get off me!'' I said angry and hit him in to stomach. he taked a few steps away still watching me as I taked documents to my table and locked them , I then walked to wardrobe and put on long shirt.

''Im going to sleep ,so piss off...or come tommorow...'' I said having no interest in fight as I could guess that he watched me confused. I get in my bed , covering myself. A few moments later I rolled in bed looking at were he was , but noneone was there so I just closed eyes and fall a sleep - I really need it sometimes...

* * *

><p><em>In memories...<em>

_''What the hell do you think about yourself? how more times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't get on those guys! and who the hell is he?'' asked Mira. She was like mom sometimes which needed everyone of us.  
><em>

_''My name is-''  
><em>

_''I DIDN'T ASKED YOUR NAME ,IDIOT! I ASKED WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!'' She screamed as her dark blue hair fall on her face , she removed it - and it was a sign of anger.  
><em>

_'' Listen next time , run away - and leave strange boys like him!'' she said crossing her arms on chest as I signed.  
><em>

_''Sorry Mira but he helped me...''  
><em>

_''Really? and how?''  
><em>

_''Well...he...had helped me to find myself!''  
><em>

_''I WILL HELP YOU FIND WHAT WILL LEFT OF YOU AFTER I BEAT YOU THAT EVEN WITH A MICROSCOPE NONEONE WILL BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE!'' She screamed as I imagine it and fast make a puppies eyes.  
><em>

_'' Mira but he is good...'' I said as she holded for her head and walked away looking throw window.  
><em>

_'' Akira you know I don't want to others get in something like this...and you of course , but b carefull with people sometimes even the brightest patch can become darkest inside...'' she said as I gived a stupid confused look , she just smiled and walked to me tapping me by head.  
><em>

_''Someday you will know...and you? whats your name?''  
><em>

_''Im Toto Sakigami , Ms-''  
><em>

_''Don't call me Ms! Im only 23!'' she screamed angry as I laughed. I was allways wanting to become like Mira-san , she was strong and cared about everyone of us , even after I and Toto had discovered our new abilities , she cared about us just like allways. She was that mother figure which I allways needed.  
><em>

_Mira - Full name Mirai Hayashi_

_23 years old , After her family died in ruins of tokyo she started helping to children who had lost everything to survive.  
><em>

_''Thanks Mira...'' I muttered as she turned watching confused but smiled and-  
><em>

_''I STILL HADN'T BEATED YOU! SO DON'T THINK THAT OU WILL ESCAPE THIS TIME!''_

* * *

><p>In dream...<p>

I was standing in completely darkness as light in the end of tunnel turned on.

''Nea Im not going there! I know that it will end bad!'' I said and started falling down , I of course just waited but hit on ground was harder that should be - at least in dreams...

''Damn it! hurt!'' I screamed and turned around as someone was standing a few metres away , he watched me as I taked a few steps away.

''Nice Evil Moster...Nice...Stay where you are...'' I muttered as it didn't work and the same strong monster attacked me pressing to wall. I looked around seeing and being in the same sector G hallway ,as monster leaned down to my neck. As he did I hit with my leg wall and fall down but he was still holding in to me.

''No I will not let you!'' I said as I hit him with full power but they had disappeared. Monster bited me hardly in to neck , his hand travel on my stomach as Ì could see him for the first time being a human.

''No damn it! Let go!'' I said angry as he bite harder and growled in pleasure and enjoy . His hand started tear my I left in underwear.

''What-what are you doing!'' I screamed as his hand wrapping around my waist pressing me closer to him maked my cheeks to burn.

''L-let go me!'' I said as I try again but this time couldn't move a hand , it dropped down as monster leaned closer licking my blood from my neck traveling down on my chest.

''Stop It-it...'' I muttered blushing as he looked at me with his deep red eyes then let my hands go , as I couldn't move a finger. His hands taked my hips moving me closer under him as I gasped from it. His left hand travel from them on my chest gently while with other he touched my face looking in to my eyes.

''W-what are you doing!'' I asked as he stopped and kissed me in to lips. I moaned when his hand touched my breast as he enjoyed it and pressed his hot body closer against mines. His hand lifted my hip moving me closer under him , as my breast jumped hitting as hit chest hard and I moaned.

''Auch...'' I said and opened eyes seeing his stare , as I wanted to escape he stopped me kissing and holding for my hands. I try again attack him , but as my hand dropped he let them go and taked off my bra , his hands traveled on them touching gently as I moaned from plesure.

''S-stop...'' I whispered as I breaked kiss but he leaned down licking my breast. I moaned a few more times as he enjoyed it and his hands slide down.

''Stop it!''I said more laudly as I open my eyes waking up in my bed.

''Thank god it was a dream...''

''Our maybe not...'' I heard as I turned behind.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know... Im very sorry for so long but art need time!<p>

Believe in your soon review! as much them will appear then faster next chap come!

See ya and Have **S****weet Dreams Guys... Hehehe...*Evil smirk**


	19. Hell?

Hi guys! I just wanted to say that Im going on vacation and I think will not write soon next chapter...poor thing to you... Im sorry! but after it I will relese new ones fast Ok? :)

And Very Thank you to:

**VampireSiren **and **Aby-Senpai** and **LovableNerd**** ! for they PERFECT! LOVABLE! WONDERFUL Review!  
><strong>

**so enjoy!**

**and forgive! forgive for being such a pervert!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Hell?<p>

* * *

><p>In Sector G...<p>

I turned in my bed throwing my pillow at figure which standed next to doors.

''who the hell are you! if you want to die then you chosed a right person!''

''No no I don't Akira-san! just its 2pm and a few others people want to talk with you...'' said scaried Yuki as I stand up and run to him.

''Yuki? Im very sorry! is everything allright?'' I asked as I knew that I hit him hard - even with pillow.

''Yes Akira-san , Im allright...'' he said standing up as I taked my clothes.

'' I will change and come there , wait a bit...'' I said walking to bathroom and closing door. I put on my blue Shirt and jeans , after I clean my teeth and groomed my hair. I walked out and looked at drawer with lab documents , as everything was allright I opened doors walking to Medical room where I see Ganta and Minatsuki sitting next to lilly.

''Good Mor- I mean Day Akira-san...'' said ganta as I just watched him ,then smile.

'' Hi guys , what is it?''

'' Just that...well...'' said ganta thinking as he sit down , lilly turned looking at me as I walked looking at her injuries.

''What happen? you shouldn't come to doctor if you don't have on what to complain...'' I muttered seeing that llily's wound allmost healed.

''Someone attacked on us.'' said straight Minatsuki.

''We think it might be the same attacker , who attacked on you Akira-san and on Akinari-kun...'' said ganta sadly.

''and what happen?''

'' well we were walking back from that Idiots (By Idiot Minatsuki Meaned Senji...:) room after Ganta's training , as light turned off and someone appeared near us. I used Whip Wing but that think managed to dodge it and even throw me somehow away ,after it ganta like last jerk get that he need to do something and shot at that son of a bitch! after what he disappeared and light turned on...''  
>I standed watching her and try not think how she was calling ganta after this.<p>

'' Well its okay that nothing happen to you...''

''NOTHING! THAT FUCKING BASTARD DARE TO ATTACK ME! IF HE EVER WILL GET TO MY HANDS I WILL TEAR HIS HEAD OPEN AND FEED TO RATS HIS CORPSE!'' Screamed Minatsuki as I covered my ears from it.

'' Okay , so what do you want from me?''

''Nothing Akira-san just...What is happening?'' asked ganta with worried face as I signed.

''Listen guys , better go back to your room because now I have a lot work. and about todays carnival corpse - do you know who will fight?''

''No...'' said sadly ganta and I pushed him to go out.

'' Okay leave now! I need to take a look at Lilly's injuries! you aren't a pervert - right?''

''W-wha! of course n-not!'' he said blushing with strange idea's as minatsuki walked after him.

''See ya crazy Doc.'' I cloed doors and walked to lilly.

'' Akira is everything allright with you?'' she asked.

'' Hm...Let me think. No.''

''Why?''

'' Just all crazy stuff allways happens to me , but Im trying...''

'' Lilly? how are you?'' I heard as Nell walked in , a big smile appeared on lilly's face and I walked out. I opened my computer looking at work and then remember one thing.

''Yuki? where are you?'' I asked laudly as boy walked from behind door.

''Im here , Akira-san...''

''Okay because I wanted to ask you a favor!''

''A favor?''

* * *

><p>Somewhere else...<p>

'' It seems that she know's everything Tamaki-san...''

'' Well that only makes game more interesting!''

* * *

><p>'' So did you understand everything?''<p>

'' I think so...''

''Okay then go to Riyuzaki while I want get some peace at lunch and I need talk with Tamaki...'' I muttered walking out. As I walked I remembered my dream.

''Damn it! damn it! damn it!'' I said angry holding for my head.

'' Forget forget forget!'' I muttered and stopped looking up in light.

''YOU! LIGHT! ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! FROM NOW ON YOUR GOING TO BE MY ENEMY!'' I yelled as it turned off.

''Im sorry! just turn on!'' I begged but started walking with...hell I know what face , because I couldn't see it! I taked a few more steps as I got caught by something.

''Damn it!'' I said angry and stand up , I looked around as I managed to see three hallways and try remember which one is going to Tamaki - usualy when light is on there is writed on walls , but as now even my Iphone is broken I don't have anything other that just guess! FOR REAL A HORROR MOVIE!

''Okey , which should I choose? not the right or left...eh whatever...'' I said walking in center and very wanting to not meet someone in the end.

''GodLord why do I! I allways get in weird stuff like this...'' I said and stopped walking seeing someone before me.

* * *

><p><em>In memories...<em>

_''Akira do it one more time!'' begged me others as they where sitting around me.  
><em>

_''Why should I? I don't wonna!''  
><em>

_''Please!'' they made a cute face's as I rolled my eyes and pointed with my finger at wall. a tiny line of blood came out as it started to move in beautiful circles around lap. Everyone were watching with marvelous look while Mira and Toto came back.  
><em>

_'' Aki-chan I thinked you don't like useing your power...'' asked me toto as he sit next to me.  
><em>

_''I do but they asked me... what should I say?''  
>Mira just watched , then walked to us.<br>_

_''So what is this?'' she asked as she started to make dinner.  
><em>

_'' Don't you allready know Mira-chan! Its blood!''  
><em>

_'' Yes! and its moving in any shapes and forms!'' said others while I just watched and maked my powers to disappear.  
><em>

_''I see...but any power costs something , right?'' Mira asked.  
><em>

_'' Yeah after useing it I feel like going to vomit...'' I said as everyone taked a step away.  
><em>

_''NOT NOW IDIOTS!''  
><em>

_''Hm...Aki-chan?''  
><em>

_''What is it?''  
><em>

_'' Do you know from where you get this?'' he asked as I made a confused look , I thinked a bit remembering something and answer.  
><em>

_''From my father.''_

* * *

><p>in Hallway...(No no damn it!)<p>

''Hm...Hello?'' I asked as I could see someone but couldn't understand completely. I shaked my head to see better , but it of course didn't help , at all.

''Listen if you are that damn pervert guy who had tried to-well...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! So don't you dare call near me! I swear I will kill you that much times how it will needs to completely destroy your existence!'' I said waving with hands like crazy as now noneone was standng there , I signed in releave and started walking again.

''Maybe he get scaried?''

''Yeah Im very scaried...'' I heard as I turned and get a hard hit in to my stomach as I fly away falling down hard.

''D-damn it...'' I whispered as blood was caming out from new injuried and I try to get up , but pain of broked bones wasn't letting me to.

''What the hell are you! why are you after me!'' I asked as again noneone was in hallway. I sit in center of hallways sadly as everything is making me crazy. I turned and try to stand up holding for wall , but as broked bones started to hurt my organs I stopped and just sit holding with my hands for stomach wanting it to faster regenerate.

''Broked in six places...not very good...'' I muttered as couldn't think about anything else. I then looked up as a few strange form shadows moved before me and the same figure appeared. He watched me , while leaned down closer to my injurie , hugging myself.

''Damn it , leave me ALONE!'' I screamed as I could hear starnge sound , but didn't make a move. As I feeled he touching my hand I moved fast back , but he catch my hand not letting me to escape.

''Let me go!'' I said as his face leaned closer to mines , and as I was afraid that what happen in my pervert dreams might happen in reality I moved back , getting some space from him. I fast put my hands on stomach as it was bleeding and very much. He watched me and disappeared again , appearing behind and pinned me to ground with my hands as injurie fully open and I let out a little scream of pain.

''Let go!'' I said again this time trying to hit him with leg , put he pinned them too getting on top on me. As I again remembered dream I blushed and again try to escape , but pain hit me again as I grinned at him in angrer.

''Damn it , what the hell you want this time?'' I asked as he touched my stomach , only making me to feel more pain.

''D-don't!It hurt you jerk!'' I said started feel headache , while he leaned closer to me and kissed me in to lips. I could feel my own blood on his lips as he lifted me in his hands and stand up.

'' Where...where are you taking me...'' I asked as anemia was taking over control and I will faint at any minute. He grinned darkly and gived me last look.

''You don't need to know...'' I heard as everything went Black.

* * *

><p>So thansk very for reading! and review!<p>

So this it last chap! next maybe will be someday after I come back! Bye bye everyone and pl don't curse me ok!

**so sweet dreams! :) LordZeref Disappears...**


	20. Red and White

Hi guys! and I came back! that was a wonderful vacation's and I need again to continue my story! as everything what you should do is enjoy and leave a nice realy nice review!

so enjoy my 20 Chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Red and White<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dark...<em>

_Why in here is so dark, Father? I asked again as This time I opened my eyes seeing myself in mirror._

_Is it me? I asked as mirror vision changed and there standed myself but different._

_Its still not the time... I muttered as vision turned away and disappeared. I lie down and hold for my head as screams of people again came back._

_No...Please...no more..._

* * *

><p>''O shit!'' I said and hit my head at something cold and metal.<p>

''Damn it...damn it...damn it...'' I muttered holding for it as I looked around strange room.

''Where am I?'' I asked as noneone answer. It of couse get on my nerves.

''HEY YOU JERKS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!'' I screamed , but nothing changed. I stand up and looked around in all white room , which reminded me some psychiatric hospital ward. All walls were fully white , and it wasn't letting me to get where is doors.

''Okay guys...if you wonna me to destroy here everything , Il do it...'' I said and as I wanted to hit wall of all my power strange sound escape from there and doors opened. In there standed a lot scientist and after a few more looks they walked away and Tamaki appeared.

''Good Morning Akira-san , If you don't mind I would like to you come with me...'' he said with his usual smile while I standed not moving. Why the hell I should go with him? he's the bad guy here! Well it looks I don't have that much choise.

''Okay Tamaki , but why the hell Im here?'' I asked annoyed as I walked out. I looked around seeing that Im in some secrect Lab underground. Maybe here he was creating such a things like that monster.

'' So Akira-san , how are you feeling , well?'' he asked as we walked. Well? well he says? damn it I waked up in strange room with nothing more , and he simple ask me how Im feeling! he really is evil.

''No Tamaki , Im not feeling well! why the hell Im here? and was he really yours?''

''Who?'' he asked making an confused face as I get even more angry.

''That Deadman! he was your creation , wasn't he! He attacked on me!''

''Ou you have wrong Idea , Akira-san. I just asked him to carry you here...''

_Like he had listened and made it nice way..._

'' but his Branch of Sin isn't usual , and his powers is different that anyone who I had meet before...'' I said thinkng.

'' So you had noticed? well I expected it from you , Akira-san.''

''Stop it , and from where you get to use Toto's blood?''

''_Toto's?_'' he asked.

'' I mean Mockingbirds...'' I muttered trying to act as usual.

'' Oh right! we used his blood as material for strong new Deadmans...'' he said walking as I walked after him , around us walked a lot people doing something as I didn't care to much.

'' But from where you get it?''

'' Mockingbird gave.'' he said with smile as I get very angry on Twisted nerve who was using Toto's body as he wanted. I would had just killed tanaki if not someone who appeared from nonewhere.

'' Sir , number 2 is ready!'' said some man and give papers to tamaki , I of course try to see whats there , but didn't managed - damn it!

'' Well that perfect! Akira - san now you'll have a very very good chance!'' he said as he stopped before some room and I nervously looked around.

'' What is it? chance where?''

'' to Recover you power of course!'' said tamaki as someone from pushed me in room and closed.

'' No good , no good , no good...'' I muttered under breath as lights turned on and I see the room being familiar to Arena. I looked at other side seeing huge bars and someone behind it.

'' Let the famous Bloody Falcon and the one of best new Generation deadmans fight!'' I heard as I looked up but light was to much and could see anything more.

''Deadman Fight!'' I heard as bars opened and someone started walking to me. I get really nervous about everything and looked up.

'' Damn it Tamaki! what are you doing! you Idiot!'' I said but as figure a few metres away stopped walking , it warned me.

'' Ms. Akira -san , you should act like this...'' said little girl as I could feel the used of branch of sin behind me , it last a few second as a few red lines flashed and I was allready a away.

'' Don't play with me , I now know what kind of branch of sin you have...'' I said as young guy walked from shadows looking at me with smile.  
>he had golden hair and deep red eyes.<p>

'' Really? I thinked I got you!'' he laughed as I was on my all sence's about his iliusion power.

'' Why are you doing this?'' I asked time from time looking around searching for door to escape. He smirked and said.

'' You will not find it.''

''what?''

''The door.'' my face changed in to more serious at it.

'' how you know?''

'' You said it was my power of iliusion , but didn't you see want kind of?'' he smirked as he appeared so fast behind me and grabing my hands pinned me to ground , getting on top me.

'' Controling of thoughts , a rare abilitie I would say , but still a trash looking at Riyuzaki's...'' I said making him angry.

'' Im here because I need information , for Tamaki-san. so you better don't get on my nerves if you want get back alive...'' I smiled at it.

''whats so funny?''

'' Nothing much just , you and tamaki are an idiots...'' as I said a few line sof blood moved around me but in second I dodge them and stanted away from him.

'' Listen Im not going to say anything not to you and not to Tamaki!'' I said and search in my pocket for scalpel but there wasn't anything.

_Damn it... I will need to do everything bare hands..._

'' Its enough , Il show you my power!'' said guy as I gived him confused look , and just taked a step to left side doging attack.

'' But how did you-''

'' I told ya , Im not someone who you will beat that easly! and I really don't have to much time , corpse carnival will star soon!'' I muttered looking around for way to escape. A door suddenly opened next to me , but as from there came a lot Tamaki's guardians I didn't attack.

'' So you didn't knew , Akira-san?'' asked Tamaki walked after his Guardians surounded me.

'' What knew?'' I hissed angry.

'' That today will be very interesting fight!'' he smiled and turned at one side of room on which appeared video.

_Tonight on Corpse Canaval will fight one of new Deadmans!_

I heard and fast thinked , no lily still is hurt - not Chrona hell knows where she is... Riyuzaki wouldn't even show up...Spid? maybe maybe...but not ami she would't go with them...Eliot? hes to clever to it while Leonel...dunno...but then who...Ou no..

_The Lundi VS The master of killing Crow!  
><em>

'' No...No..why Yukiteru...'' I whispered holding for my head , Senji will kill him! I...I have to do something!

'' So Akira-san , maybe now you will say to us right answer?'' asked Tamaki as I was really angry , Guardians fast taked they weapons with Worm Eaters as I turned at doors and started walking.

'' Stop right the-'' one of Guardians said but as his head fall of and my eyes shined red they started shotting but none of them hit me. I passed all them as one by one they fall dead behind me.

'' Crazy Bitch!'' said last one as he jumped at me but to his unluckiness his eyes balls fly out as blood colored white walls in beautiful Dark Scarlet.

'' Better faster get there , akira-san...'' I heard Tamaki but he wasn't there anymore. as I turned back The fake Deadman stared at me as around his moved hunders and hunders of Blood lines ready to strike.

'' You'll not going anywhere...'' he muttered as I pointed at him with my hand and his blood freezed like ice. he fall down as I walked throw Exit.

* * *

><p>In Carnaval Corpse...<p>

Yukiteru walked on light seeing a strong older guy before and looking around.

_What should I do... was everything what he thinked while Man before him cut his veins as two blades of blood appeared._

'' Listen Im not going to lose you like to Ganta! so don't think that you will trick me that easly!'' he shouted at poor Yukiteru which didn't make a move , but still turned around wanting to escape - somehow?

'' I don't want to fight... I don't even know how...'' he muttered as tears started to drain down his checks. he was crying sadly as Senji didn't make a move too , but waited for bird to let cut off his head.

_Deadman Fight!_

They heard stupid bird and Senji attacked with C.C at Yukiteru which couldn't even dodge. As a moment was between then something broke and someone standed before Senji saving Yukiteru.

'' Akira-san!'' said happy Yuki as regonaized her clothes. While Senji made a very confused face by it.

'' Why...why are you here? and for the star HOW THE HELL YOU EVEN CAME HERE?'' He screamed as I turned looking back at Yuki , which didn't looked injuried. I signed in releave and again turned back at Senji.

'' I don't want you hurt him , Senji...'' I muttered as he watched confused still looking at holde in glass about 30 metres above. I shot my head and walked closer to him. He looked at me then back at Yukiteru.

'' Please Senji...'' I whispered and taked his right hand as his blades started disappear. He didn't looked angry , only disappointed.

'' Its a shame man to a woman come and save your ass...'' he hissed looking at yukiteru which , looking like will faint at any minute.

'' Still you wouldn't never ever try to hurt me , right?'' I asked as gazing at Senji's blushing face.

'' Of-of course not...maybe...''

''MAYBE!'' I screamed hitting him by his head as he dodge it and stopped when he see blood on my shirt.

'' Whats that?'' he asked seriously as I try to not show it to him.

''No , its nothing...'' I said with fake smile which his face didn't change.

'' I don't think its nothing...'' he said and looked around , as I did the same seeing a lot guardians.

''Oh shit!''

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading! soon next chapter!<p> 


	21. No good ,  No good

Thanks for review and I will! - you know that all allready don't ya?

so read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: No good , No good...<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting.<p>

Really - just sitting after Tamaki's guardians taked me _again _in some room , but this time it was dark - thank goodness! I signed laudly and door's opened.

'' You can go now...'' said some voice as I stand up and walked out.

_ like before I couldn't! if I would want you all be dead!_

''Akira-san!'' I heard after I see myself in hallway and Ganta with others running to me.

'' Hi Ganta ,Minatsuki! what is it?''

'' Your allright Akira-san! They didn't do anything to you?''

'' what do you mean?'' I asked confused.

'' Well Senji-san and Yukiteru-san wasn't let out...''

'' what does it means?''

'' That they are still with them...'' said Minatsuki and crossed her arms.

'' Where are they?'' I asked.

* * *

><p><em>4 Years Ago...<em>

_'' Aki-chan did you finished?'' asked me Toto as I hit the last guy of that Gang making him fly away and hit at wall._

_'' Yes , toto! And you?''_

_'' Of course , will we go home now , Aki-chan?'' he asked as I cleaned blood of people at my pants and walked to him._

_'' Yes , Lets get back to Mira and others...'' I muttered and heard something._

_''Damned children!'' said one guys as he managed to stand up and throw a knife at me. Everything happen in seconds as knife smashed in Totot's hand before me. _

_'' Don't you dare hurt Aki-chan!'' he said as blood around flashed and cutted man in hunders and hunders parts._

_'' You should do it to people so often , you know?''_

_'' But Aki-chan , he try to hurt you! and Toto doesn't wonna see Aki-chan Crying!'' _

_'' I never cry!''_

_'' No you cry Aki-chan , but not often...'' he said sadly and I walked after him out from Building. I looked up at sky and see strange golden clouds , which remainded me of summer which I was spening with my mom in Europe. I smiled and looked down at Toto which waslked with sad face. I didn't like it and taked him for his hand._

_'' Toto don't make such a face! Even if that Knife would hit me - it wouldn't be able to hurt me badly! you know , right?''_

_'' Right...but Aki-chan...I-''_

_''Shh...''_

_'' But Aki-chan I-''_

_''Shhhh...I heard something...'' I listened closely._

_'' What is it?''_

_'' Mira!'' I turned running fast to our home side._

* * *

><p>Back In Deadman Wonderland...<p>

After I found Senji - sleeping in his room ,and Yuki was somewhere with others mine deadmans I remembered needing get to lab but-

'' Let me in! Im Doctor!'' I said laudly at Guardians which was blocking my way to my room and Sector H.

'' We are ordered to not let anyone.'' said tall man as I stubborny crossed my arms.

'' No , I live here! I don't need a persemision to enter MY ROOM!''

'' Tamaki-san didn't give any orders about Sectors G doctor , you can't enter this room.'' he again said calmy as I turned and walked away.

'' So what will we do , Akira-san?'' asked ganta as I stopped before Window in which he and Senji once had breaked in.

'' Will do everything in our style!'' I laughed evil as others gived me scaried look.

'' Your crazy ,you know that - right?''

'' Of course I do!'' I said looking at window and searching for something to get on , but as I didn't found I turned at Senji and smiled.

'' Senji take me please!'' at first he made a confused face , then red - later scarlet. after it Minatsuki laughed and said.

'' She asked you to lift her up to get inside - not other what you had imagined!'' she said as he still burned red , but walked to me lifting me in his arms.

'' Thanks!'' I again teased him as he did it fast as could. I broked window very quietly and jumped in. I looked around searching for guardians , but noneone was in my room. I heard someone jumping after me and moved.

'' Where are they?'' asked Ganta as he fast looked around ready to strike. I signed after him jumped yo , and minatsuki and Senji finaly.

'' What do you need here so much?'' senji asked looking at my room.

'' Okay guys please wait here - okay?''

''okay...'' they said , but senji gived confused look.

'' Where are you going?''

'' It doesn't matter , just wait here.'' I turned and walked closing door behind , I looked at wall and opened doors down. I run down fast , going to by lab.

'' I believe he didn't get here yet...'' I muttered and opened doors. I looked around waiting for enemies , but to my hapiness noneone was there and I fast run to computer to delete all files. Yea I know what it means to my work , but its better to lose everything that give to Tamaki!

'' What are you doing?'' I heard turning and seeing Ganta and others. I fast turned off computer and pushed them out.

'' I knew that you aren't normal doctor...'' said Minatsuki looking around.

'' How-how you get here?''

'' I...I know about this and...everything Akira-san...'' said sadly Ganta.

'' Listen guys Im- Im not crazy just...I have a lot work which you will not understand!''

'' Yeah how should we understand this!'' pointed Minatsuki at archive.

'' No I...''

'' What are you doing with them?'' asked Yo scaried about people.

'' Listen Im-''

'' You really are a doctor?'' asked Senji.

'' No guys Listen...Im... well Im an-''

_'' Deadman!'' everyone heard and looked around , I heard it coming from last room of Sector H and run there._

_'' Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight on scene will come back the Legend!'' I heard again running as I get in room with others and door's closed._

'' Damn it! its locked!'' said Yo , and I turned seeing to me familiar place. I grabbed for my face trying to not remember.

'' Akira-san what-what is this?'' asked Ganta with a lot fear in his voice.

'' How horible...'' muttered Yo.

'' Cool! and what kinda monster was holded in _this thing_?'' asked minatsuki.

'' Me...'' I whispered faling on my knee's as Senji was to confused looking at giant cell , with chains. person who was trapped in here wasn't holded that easly - they were holding her upside down to her not be able thing that easly. Chains was everywhere around her very tight , making her wounds to bleed.

'' but why you were here?'' asked Senji still loking at it.

'' Because Im-'' before I could finish ceiling opened in two parts and all room moving up. I opened my eyes seeing myself on Deadman Arena.

_'' Here Ladies and Gentlemen! The Crow , Woodpecker , Hummingbird , and our best of all deadmans!''_

''No don't say it!'' I screamed at bird.

_'' The Legendary Bloody Falcon!''_

'' What!'' first said Senji taking a few steps away from me.

'' No guys listen I can explain-''

'' What does it means?'' asked Ganta don't understanding. Minatsuki signed again.

'' The Bloody Falcon was one of strongest deadmans , It was two years before you get here , dumbass...I don't think she can be well...it?''

'' it?''

'' The Bloody Falcon , I allways thinked it was created by genetic engineering...'' she muttered thinking.

'' But why should Akira-san be bloody falcon?'' he asked as I made an confused look.

'' Well dunno , but it seems that she _has _something to do with it , still I don't believe fully that she could do such a things...even if she was doing I would like to have a few private minutes with her...'' said minatsuki with deadly glare at me.

'' Your can't be...can't...'' muttered Senji. I signed.

'' Well how to say it...no Im not the Bloody Falcon which you know , but...'' looked around wanting somehow to escape this Tamaki's trap.

''But what?'' asked Minatsuki.

'' Okay okay... Im the Bloody Falcon , but in other way! enough?''

'' no...'' (Minatsuki)

'' Ah... what should I had said to you? 'Hi guys! remember me? once I try to kill you and you were lucky to be alive!'!''

'' But what means in other way?''

'' Lets say I have two personalities...I just wanted to save my friend that why I came back here! But Tamaki had tricked me and now is trying to wake up The Bloody Falcon...'' I said seeing everyone ready to fight me at any second.

'' I didn't wanted to you get in this...Im...Im sorry...'' I said as tears started slide down my cheeks making everyone to confuse on they actions.

_''So Ladies and Gentlemen! The show Finito!'' bird said and everything again went black._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ,and you will not trick me , right? right?<p>

so I believe in you and your good english grammar! bye bye!


	22. The Bloody Falcon  Legend had Awakened

As allways thanks to Aby-Sempai!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: The Bloody Falcon - Legend had Awakened<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Before - In DWL The Deadman Wonder Land<em>

_Tap tap tap..._

_''Hehehe you lost! its your turn!'' said Yasashi. He gived to new one guardian a dish with food to it._

_''I-I can't I...''_

_'' Nep its your turn! you lost! so get going! when its hungry the chance to die rise from 100% to 101%!hahaha!'' again laughed Yasashi at Keito which standed before its cell trembling._

_''Go on allready! its waiting! I will one doors and don't forget to write to your friends!'' Yasashi laughed as he pressed button to giant titan doors open and pushed Keito in. he looked up at girl figure which was all in chains and ten needles were around her neck allways ready to inject worm eater. Figure made a strange sound with teeth as Keito fall down taking a few steps away._

_''I-I it-its your food! Im not going to do anything more!'' he said laudly as he managed to see that chains around her will not let hurt him. he calmed himself a little then taked staff on which end he put a little piece of bread. He walked slowly to creature which was traped in here , and looked down seeing deep red line around her. It made him think for a little its meaning , but as one more strange sound was made by creature he get out from his thoughts and taked one more step. Staff with food was near girls face , but not enough her to get it. Keito looked around searching for something longer , but as didn't found ended taked one more step closer - but still couldn't reach the monster. _

_''One more time...'' he muttered trying to give it food from corner of the line , but as it was made from blood he slipped and fall down before it. Creature didn't made strange sound as Keito try to stand up that fast as could - but sudden his all body was paralyzed and he couldn't make a move. He standed completely confused by what will happen next. He looked up seeing girl watching him , she had deep red eyes which was last what he see as blood flashed on walls making them red. Other blood from Keitos eyes and life organs fly around girl until it get inside feeding her hunger. Yasashi watched the scene then locked cell as prisoner was feeded._

* * *

><p><em>Nine months earlier...<em>

_''Mira!'' I get inside room in which she was and a few from southern riders gang. One of the standed before her , as three others were closer to me._

_''Don't make a move , girl! we know about your power with blood! one move and she's dead!'' said first one which holded Mira for neck with gun neck to her head. I grinned my teeth angry as I thinked what should I do , I couldn't let them hurt Mira , just as I couldn't lose either - but her life is more worthy than mines._

_'' Okay...I give up - just don't hurt Mira...'' I said as one from behind walked hiddin me hand , making fall on ground. then taking my hands and tieding them up. I looked up at mira which was fainted and lied next to me._

_''Im sorry Mira...I hand't came in time...'' I whispered crying as something happen behind , but I didn't take a lot. _

_Slash_

_My ropes fall down as I looked up seeing angry Toto. He leaned down to be hugging as I hugged gim back._

_'' Don't do it again , okay?'' I asked him as I shaked Mira happy. she opened her eyes and allmost jumped._

_'' WHERE ARE THEY! THEY WILL GET OR-'' She stopped looking around and just sit next to us._

_'' How was it?'' she asked simply as I smiled wanting to answer , but as boss of Southern Riders standed up , with gun pointed at me and shoted everything went black - for Akira Surugaki and Bloody Falcon appeared._

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

_''What do you mean?'' asked Tamaki._

_'' The girl had killed 69 people , after it court send her here as very dangerous criminal...''_

_''69...does she has those abilities?''_

_'' Yes Sir , just like other one...''_

_'' Other one?'' _

_''Yes , Boy which was with her , but-''_

_''But what?''_

_'' But it seems that he knows her , but she him doesn't. still they both are Humans with Branch of sin having inside of them , should we place them in sector G , now?''_

_'' Yes and don't forget to send me they history!''_

_'' Will be done Sir!''_

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

_''Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! today will come the new deadmans! Falcon Vs Golden Wren !'' said giant bird as young girl walked out and from other side some man._

_'' Better you give up or you'll die!'' he laughed as girl didn't make a move._

_'' Hey do you even hear me?'' he asked now angry. lights was on them only now , as bird said._

_'' Deadman Fight!'' as it happen - a tiny red line appeared on glass behind Golden Wren as his head fall down cutted off._

_'' And new one wins in Seconds!'' said happy bird and girl turned around walking out. She walked with melancholy throw hallway as others deadmans feared child._

_''Did you see what she had done?''_

_'' What kind of experments do those people...'' deadmans were whispering , but as she turned looking at them they shuted they mouths. Girl walked to her room as doors closed behind her. She sit on her bed and again started thinking about something , sometimes she was spening like this all day. The only thing which was making her walk out , was deadman's fight in which she used her powers._

* * *

><p><em>One month later...<em>

_'' Is that boy the same strong as Falcon?''_

_'' Rather not that strong , but enough to have fair fight with him!'' said Tamaki in his virtual world. There was a lot other person who watched Corpse Carnaval for fun._

_'' It should be interesting fight between them...''_

_''No , we can't let them fight. Im very sorry...'' he said with sorrow in his voice._

_'' Why tamaki-san?''_

_'' Well Mocking bird asked me to not let him fight with Falcon , for this he siad he will kill everyone with no mercy for show!''_

_'' Still Falcon is stronger? then why don't let it fight someone her level?'' asked other person._

_'' Its level? its hard to find someone , but-''_

_'' Make it Crow!''_

_''Yes yes!''_

_'' Crow will be perfect!''_

_'' Well okay then , next week Fight will be Crow VS Falcon!''_

* * *

><p><em>The Corpse Carnaval...<em>

_'' Get ready everyone! Because todays fight is very special! The Crow VS Falcon!'' said bird as one scene walked young girl and on other side young guy. They gazed at each other for while , then girl said to everyone surprise._

_'' I don't want to kill such a talented Branch of Sin holder like you , but...'' she trailed of as Senji cutted his veins and get ready._

_'' I have a mission , which I must do - so die - Crow!'' she said as tiny line of blood fly at senji , but he managed dodge. it hit at glass and made a hole._

_Damn it! If I didn't dodge I wouldn't have my head on...thinked senji as girl didn't make a move , but still gazed at him._

_''Good , you dodge first attack , now second...'' she said strange sound apeared above Senji and he looked up , he managed to dodge six blood knifes which could kill him in one hit.  
><em>

_'' okay three...'' she muttered as around girl appeared strange circles and fly at senji. he dodge two , but cutted thrid. girl's face didn't change as senji waited for moment and attacked. as he wanted to cut girls head of something stopped him from it , he only them managed to see tiny lines of blood around girl protecting her.  
><em>

_''No...'' she said like reading his mind.  
><em>

_'' They didn't protect me...'' she muttered. senji gived her confused look , but before he could say anything his body freezed and he couldn't do anything.  
><em>

_'' I can do it...I can control any Branch of sin , just like recreate it...'' evil smile appeared on her face as she waved with hand throwing Senji and glass hard , he broked a few bones , but try to stand up.  
><em>

_''I-I don't wonna to lose...'' he hissed at her. she watched then turned and walked out. thats how was they first meeting._

* * *

><p><em>last day of Bloody Falcon...<br>_

_Girl was annoyed - yes just annoyed by everything as she walked throw hallway killing everyone. she loved taking all blood out from human bodies turning them in to mummies. or making them to explode , there was a lot ways to her kill everyone , but even with so much power they got her.  
><em>

_''Im very sorry Falcon-san but we can't work together anymore , so you will be destroyed.'' he said with murderious glare as girl only smiled.  
><em>

_'' You can't destroy that what doesn't exsist!'' she said as guardian shot in center of her head and girls body fall down. everyone waited , as girl moved. she looked up at everyone scaried by what is happening as tamaki made a confused look.  
><em>

_'' Who are you?''  
><em>

_'' You don't know? Im Tamaki...do you know who you are?''  
><em>

_'' of course I do! Im Akira Surugaki! and I...'' as her memories get back pain hit her head , she fall down and fainted - thats how ended this story , but our story is still in mood! so watch out for next chapter! don't forget to review!  
><em>


	23. Trapped again?

Thanks guys for review and Im trying...

It wasn't all Akira's past - just a little fashback , nevermind...

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Trapped again?<p>

* * *

><p>I sit and angry muttered.<p>

'' Why does it matted who I _was? _'' I asked annoyed after I and others waked up in this cell. They were away from me , that much as they could.

'' and why shouldn't it matter? you we're not better that killer to eveyone!'' said angry Senji as I didn't like it.

'' Wait Senji-san , Maybe Akira-san didn't wanted to hurt anyone , just...'' trailled of Ganta thinking.

''No Ganta it was just a mission of that creature...of me...''

'' But it wasn't real you Akira-san! it was-''

'' No Ganta , it was me... I remember everything clearly , but...''

''But what?''

''How to say it... Im sure that I was doing everything , but still don't know why...''

''Why?'' made a confused look Minatsuki.

''Yeah I understand everything what I had done after some time , but I don't understand completely real reasons of Her...'' I muttered while they gived me dark glares. I remembered how scary was to remember everything , how much people I had killed. Even after Tamaki let me out , from here - I didn't found all them...they were dead...All of them.

'' Hey get up!'' said guardian as everyone stand up , and doors opened. Tamaki walked in with his usual smile while I made angry face.

''Good Morning!'' he said happy watching us. I stand up , but as a lot guardians pointed at me worm eater I stopped.

''Please Akira-san , don't make such a face! everything would be allright if not your anticipation to everything...Its sad thing that...'' his smiled disappeared as devil's aura came back.

''Its going to end now...while you still have to much control , even the Bloody Falcon-san will not be able to heal after my new weapon...''

''Weapon?'' first asked Minatsuki.

''Yes , I finaly managed to made anti-deadmans poison which immediately kill's any deadman and now we will try it...'' his eyes scaned everyone , but stopped at Ganta.

''Ganta-kun , would you like to try it first?'' he asked smiling again as I stand up before Ganta faster that he managed to say something.

''No!Okay damn it! Shot at me! I still had said everything what I wanted for now!''

''Hm? But Akira-san its no much fun...well it seems that we don't have much choice...'' he muttered as one of guardians pointed weapon at my forehead.

''No! don't! please Tamaki-san...'' said crying Ganta as I signed.

''Don't worry Ganta...To me everything will be Okay...Im still nothing...And you better think how to escape...'' I said as closed my eyes and shot was heard in room.

* * *

><p>Yukiteru walked in Hallway after strange smell , it wasn't anything special , but wasn't anything usual. He stopped before Medic's room as that smell was everywhere in room.<p>

''What...what should I do?'' he asked noneones , but as someone walked out from behind he taked a few steps back.

'' Whats this smell?'' asked Chrona as to her not Human's sence it was - distracting.

''Chrona-san...I don't know just...I thinked that someone is in trouble , but noneone is there...'' he muttered while Chrona walked closer to door , but as it didn't opened she just hit with her leg making it fly out.

''Chrona-san! don't break everything!'' screamed Yukiteru as someone again walked to them.

''Hey what the hell are you two doing?'' asked angry Spid as he gazed at Chrona which made a bit discusted face.

'' Nothing much...just trying to find one thing...'' she walked down to Sector H as Yukiteru jumped from place to place saying its not right.

''Shut up Yukiteru , we have reason to go there...'' said spid at him.

'' But Akira-san go there only on live and death question!''

'' So thats the deal!'' he laughed as Yuki signed not finding understanding people. He still didn't knew what kind of branch of sin he had , it hand't showed yet. But first thing whats was interesting to him is his very clever sence of bad people or things , its like predictioning future. He again signed - he hand't remembered everything about his live , but...he couldn't about anything more than about her.

''Hey new guy are you coming?'' taked yukiteru away from his thoughts.

'' So what is it , Spid-san?'' he looked at door to lab which was all in blood , Chrona walked in - but yuki couldn't see anything as in there was dark.

''Chrona-san?'' he asked as sound of something hitting glass escaped throw doors and spid taked a step away. Yukiteru get his attention at door as it opened and Chrona walked out , her hand was in blood as she sniffed and lipsed it.

''So Who's blood is it?'' asked Spid knowing her thirsty killers senses.

'' It doesn't belong to anyone from Deadman's...'' Yuki taked a breath in releave.

''But I didn't said it human's either...'' she squeezed her hand as little red worms started appear as blood disappeared.

''Worm eater?'' asked someone from behind as it was Eliot , after him walked Nell , Lily , leonel and Ami.

''But what does it means?'' asked Yukiteru not knowing to much.

'' What it means? How should I say...Im not very clever as Akira or riyuzaki , but it means that someone was here to find something ,and ended up like this...'' Chrona turned around as she opened lab door and everyone see a lot dead people on wall as fresh blood was still draining , while she looked happy by it.

'' But...who done it?'' trembled yuki as Riyuzaki walked from other lab room. His T-shirt was in blood as deep wound were showing signs of battle.

'' From when I let everyone came here?'' he asked to everyone surprise , even after such a things happeing this place is the top best secrect.

'' Riyu-san , what happen in here?'' he asked as he lifted easly one of dead guardians body putting him on the table.

'' What happen? they wanted get Akira's filles , but it seems that they just didn't understand word 'no'...''

''You killed them!'' (yuki)

'' Of course , they were my enemy...''

''But-but...'' trembled yuki again as Leonel walked from back , putting his hand on his shoulder to calm down.

'' Listen its not a big deal! we still are allready dead , and they can't sue us , right?'' as allways laughed he , but nell crossed her arms on chest getting serious.

'' Its no funny , leo. If they came , that means Tamaki had broken his promises and killed akira or at least catch her...just like it should have happen...''

'' Killed? Catched her? then...we...we have to save her!'' (yuki)

''Save her? how should we do it?'' asked eliot , as lily pointed at dead guys eyes making it to fall out. (omg!)

'' Riyu-san can find her throw sistem , and we will get there then...'' he trailed off as he remembered , that he can't do anything. He didn't knew would they even go save her , she wasn't anything scepial to them - just a not her not normal person.

'' Riyuzaki? what do you think of kids plan?'' smirked nell , as riyuzaki a bit thinked , but smiled.

'' Its allright , I can find her getting inside of Tamaki's documents cell folder , but it will take time and we will need somehow to communicate with eatch other. Il give to everyone special earphones to hear what talk others and me.''

'' Perfect , get to work!'' she said as he sit at table taking out a few earphones giving them to others. everyone taked one , but as yukiteru wanted to ake riyuzaki didn't give.

'' Kid better you don't go , you can't-''

'' I want to go! I want to help save Akira-san!'' he said as riyuzaki gived a lot at others , and signed.

'' Okay go with Nell and lily...''

''Hey did anyone see Chrona?'' suddenly asked lily as everyone looked around.

* * *

><p><em>Im again in darkness? why Im again in such a dark place? I...I don't want anymore! I said couldn't see the end of it , again I will be here for long. Im again am who I am - nothing...as a little tear dropped down by my check , I forget about everything - happiness , sadness and anger.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Thanks for reading and review!


	24. The Red Hole

Sorry for long! SCHOOL! And Im still in it...just a bit more just a bit...still hold one...ou yeah right! the story! So I had writed enough maybe? do anyone wants to hear the end? happy? Dead end? of something even more cool! write in review our Future view of this story! I would like to see it! If someones will be very cool I will make a few scenes of future with doujinshi ends! **(+16)**

**Kids go to sleep damn it!  
><strong>

_Ladies and Gentelment! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: The Red Hole<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago...<em>**  
><strong>

_'' Ganta! Catch!'' Professor Surugaki gived a discuised glare at children in garden.  
><em>

_''To laudly , they should learn how to act like you Akira...'' He gived a look at his only assistant.  
><em>

_''Yes,father...'' she said with no face as allways. She looked throw window down at kids who were playing , laughing , and enjoying the life. She never knew what it meaned , from early days she was teached most hard physics theorems , organic chemistry equations and experiments with whole range of mathematical solutions. To her father it didn't seem anything special as he by himself was like that , mother wasn't from those people who think clearly , whe was an artist - __pointles colours on walls._ _As father said , but don't looking at anything he loved her - somehow. But for last three years his dream was to creat not human being - something greater than he._

_As to everything what he was doing , his only helper was his daughter. Of course everyone at first doesn't understand why should father be brnging his eight years old child on a lot dangerious places and laboratories. A lot times being defeated in intellectual battles by her they shuted himself for long. Just as everything was now going in Japanese._

_'' Im going to chech animals with virus AL4122.''  
><em>

_''All right , if a few had died just throw them to , crematorium.'' He said not taking his eyes from files on computer. Akira walked throw hallway down stairs ,she stopped as someone came from there.  
><em>

_''Ha? again you? when someoene will throw you out?'' asked a man from other labaratorie. She didn't maked a move as he walked around looking at papers in her hands.  
><em>

_''Ho? you really understand everything? but that isn't interesting...'' he walked away.  
><em>

_''Twisted nerve...'' She said as allways she called that person for his talent get on her nerves. She turned and started cheking animal.  
><em>

_''Number 43 died , 56 , 58 ,59 and 62. Nothing interesting...''  
><em>

_''Ganta Baka!'' she heard as someone run out , she looked throw little window seeing boy alone walking in garden.  
><em>

_''Hm? that would be more interesting...'' she walked quetly to Igarashi's expermental dog and hit a few bars , as they allready were bited a lot times they just fall out and she walked away. As dog waked up it run out. Akira watched as boy scaried cried Acemans name to save him. But to her surprise Girl named Shiro on which Igarashi was making her imutinical experments jumped out from window killing the dog and saving boy. She wasn't happy , she hated him , she done it to hurt Igarashi and still anything she does to him he survives with that creature.(Shiro)  
><em>

_Akira signed and continued walking , she stopped before her and father lab.  
><em>

_'' Father I checked animals , nothing suitable...whats that?'' she asked as her father was looking at some liquid in syringle.  
><em>

_'' I think its finished almost , but there isn't anyone on who to try...Akira come here...'' She didn't taked a step for moment thinking , will it be right to chose it? what might happen? She would care if she would die , but end up killing people she didn't wanted._

_''Of course , Father...'' she only said and sit on table as he injected liquid in her. It was deep red colours with scarlet impurity. Nothing changes , she didn't make a move as father conected her to different live a few more minutes scanning and nothing happening he sit down to computer and try find his mistake. Akira's eye chatch papers next to her as it was list of material of liquid.  
><em>

_''No...'' she said after gived her confused look._

_'' What no , Akira?''_

_''No mistake ,everything is good. the only thing which maybe be needing is time - I think its from 1 hour to 3 days.''_

_''Really? Then get back to work , but take these with you - fill them with your changes...''_

_''Of course , Father...'' She standed up walking to cafeteria. She never like to eat , just the idea that she needed to do it. It was more animals instinct than something needing , she never looked at other people more than animals. She stopped at Igarashi's labaratorie , as someone was crying. _

_''It was your desicion , you made her what she is...'' said Twisted nerve looking at Igarashi. She was crying? Why? Its was her who done such a horrible things to poor little girl. __She was crying , and sadly looking at two children playing in garden. Akira didn't maked a move , but sudden pain in her left hand maked her to drop her papers. Twisted nerve and Igarashi immediately turned and walked to door._

_'' You? again?'' was everything what he said looking down , Akira taked papers with right hand , but as Igarashi cleaned her tears she see girls veins shining deep red._

_''Whats with your hand?'' asked she worried , as Akira gived her dicusted look. She never liked when people showed at her they pity. She standed up and turned walking away , Igarashi watched girl confused._

_Why does she care? Why would she? Ts...silly Igarashi's feeling..._

* * *

><p><em>Two days Later...<em>

_'' Nothing?'' asked Father her._

_''Yes , the only change was in my left hand. It seems that huge concentration of Liquid is there as my hand seems to be numb.''_

_''Numb?''_

_''How to say , its more like I can't control her anymore , but still feel the pain and everything. My nerves are allright - but Liquid in veins might stopped usual bloods rutine thats why its hard to move , or there appeared an plug.''_

_''What had you done with it?''_

_''Nothing , what should I?''_

_''What should you? what happen , you changed...''_

_''What?''_

_''You started to think to much , get to work!''_

_''Of course ,Father...'' she walked to Lab taking her blood examples and starting to scan them. As at the same second someone screamed she dropped it._

_''What happen?'' she walked out , as she see everyone running away from labaratories. Her eyes catch scene as Little Igarashi's son was taked away , he had a empty eyes filled with fear. She turned at Igarashi's labaratorie._

_'' Something happen ,I better check it...'' she walked fast down and enter the bloody room. In there was a few holes as little girl Shiro standed with angry face._

_''You , its you who killed them?'' she asked no fearing. Shiro gived her the same face as she gives to everyone._

_''Its not that stupid girl , who are you?'' Akira get serious._

_''I don't know...I just feel pain...there is so much pain...'' she said as she dropped someones head from her_ _hand_.(I think it might be a habit from chilhood - well rip off heads?)

_'' Pain? and why does it hurts?''_

_'' Hurts because of him...'' she lifted Acemans doll which dropped Ganta after he run away from here._

_''Hurts because hes afraid of a monster?''_

_''Monster?''_

_''Yes ,you and me...we are familiar and different at the same time. We aren't humans you know...''_

_''Yes I do...so whats the reason for us to exist?''_

_'' From where I should know...'' said more angry Akira , she never thinked about this question - why she lives? She was born , grown , teached to be who she is. It allways looked to her stupid question._

_'' I don't understand then...''_

_'' What?''_

_''Why are you here?''_

_'' To destroy that what I hate...Igarashi's creations...''_

_'' Hers? why? she never wanted to me became this...''_

_'' I think its time...''_

_'' To finish everything...''_

_''When time will come...''_

_''When blood will fill everything in this world...''_

_''The end will come , but until then-''_

_''We will wait...''_

**The Red Hole! Holly crap!**

* * *

><p>Thanks for readying review about future pls!<p> 


	25. The Ten Bloody Sins

Thanks Miyu-chan! Thanks Aby-Senpai!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The Ten Bloody Sin's<p>

* * *

><p>At Hallway...<p>

'' Ganta just don't star crying...'' said angry minatsuki as he was about to. Akira didn't waked up as tamaki looked happy.

'' Our new weapon had been better than Akira-san thinked!'' he laughed . Senji was holding Ganta to him not run to her , he had sad face looking at blood which was caming from wound.

'' Don't...she's dead.'' he said as minatsuki was making happy faces , but still it wasn't working.

'' So let's finish with others!'' smiled Tamaki as Guardian pointed at Ganta. He didn't showed any fear still don't taking his eyes from Akira.

'' Who will be second? maybe you kid?'' said guardian and as he was about to show - senji could use c.c invisible black to save ganta , but more surprise was that guardian freezed.

'' What are you waiting for?'' asked Tamaki looking at him. Guardian was trembling as he dropped his weapon. He walked to Akira , lifthing her gently making her stand up on her feet. Only now everyone see her wound had closed. As guardian was holding her for shoulder , Akira standed by herself. First who understand everything was Senji and Minatsuki as they taked steps closer to doors.

''Silly silly Tamaki...you allways believed than can become greater than me?'' first what said Akira as she looked around , her eyes were deep red as skin turned more pale. Senji used fast c.c and cutted door running out with others while Tamaki walked to door at the same moment. Guardians all were freezed.

''Me? no never Bloody Falcon-san , just even someone like you should have weakness , right?''

''No...''

''No?''

''Yes I don't have any weakness , Im Perfect Killig machine to anyone. Noneone can stop me , nothing can stand in my way...'' she smiled as all guardians bodies explode , but blood didn't flashed on walls as should - it started fly around girl in strange forms and shapes. Tamaki grinned at power which he couldn't control , as girl started walking to him , he walked out from room and others new guardians run in exploding while tamaki disappeared. Falcon slowly walked out , watching hallway.

'' You will not escape...Igarashi.''

* * *

><p>In other hallway...<p>

'' What was that?!'' asked Ganta as they were still running , but Senji finaly stopped.

'' It was its power , when she is near blood starts to freeze...'' explained Senji hard breathing. Minatsuki was looking at dark hallway from were they could hear people screams with scaried face. Yo-kun taked her for her hand.

''Minatsuki we here , don't be-''

''Shut up , Im not! just...'' her fear appeared again as someone walked from other hallway.

'' Who is this?'' asked Senji as a few people walked.

'' You guys are , new Deadmans?'' asked Ganta looking at three guys. Two blonde heads and other dark blue.

'' Your Akira's friend?'' asked Minatsuki as they looked at eatch other.

'' Not completely , more like someone who would like to help her a bit...'' said Eliot as Leonel and Spid gived him angry glares.

'' Well maybe we care about her...a bit...'' (angry glares)

''Maybe a lot...''

'' But what will you do?'' asked then Ganta , Senji was gazing at hallway.

'' We just are stupid because listened to kid , he so in love with her...'' said Eliot angry as Senji turned at them.

''Who?'' he suddenly asked , while minatsuki crossed her arms. As everyone were gazing at him he blushed a bit.

'' So you guys are-'' she started as Spid leaned down like gentlemen.

'' Im Spid - From Spider , Its Eliot the Focus Pokus Master and Leonel very sticky, tacky, gluey guy!'' he smiled as minatsuki smiled.

'' Im Minatsuki the crazy bitch! He's Senji jerk with no brains! Ganta the crybaby with momies milk on his lips and The Most Horrible My private sisterphile!'' she said as Spid smirked at her character.

'' I like you!''

'' I like you too!'' they said as they sadistic taste was familiar. Others gazed. Leonel looked at hallway as from there run a lot guardians.

'' It seems that we need to move finaly...'' he smiled happy as blood started came out from little scar on his finger. Blood flushed everywhere on walls and floor , turning in to very little flowers falling everywhere. As one of guardians stepped on them - it explode turning into glue like guardians to stick on walls.

'' Lets go , it will not let them pass easly...'' said Leonel as other started walking.

'' Your strong , but not enough!'' said Minatsuki as two guardians run to them from other hallway and they veins get opened.

''_Whip Wing!'' _ Minatsuki laughed with sadistic mine on her face at them. Others try to not give her crazy look.

''What?'' she asked as they again started walking , stopping before Giant wall which was cutting line between they sector and outside world.

'' what are you planning to do here?'' asked Ganta as Eliot was looking at his clock on hand.

'' Nothing just we need a bit wait...'' he replied to ganta making him confused.

'' Hes right , last time...'' said Senji remembering something.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Ago...<em>

_Girl walked to wall , it was giant to her eyes. She simply hit it with hand , at first nothing changed , but in second there appeared hunders and hunders fissures and in sconds it turned into nothing. As in other side was a lot guardians with weapons pointing at her. _

_'' How its not nice to welcome ladie like this!'' she smiled at them , As she continued walking people continued dying. Until she reached end. She slowly walked into sunlight after so long time being underground._

_''Bloody Falcon-san It the end?'' asked tamaki as she was in her death end. Around her was hunders of Enemies ,even if she could kill them. She didn't wanted , it was her end for now._

_'' Yes it it...But remember , you can't kill what doesn't exist!'' as she said guardian shot at center of her head and it was the end._

* * *

><p>In hallway...(other of course damn it!)<p>

Yuki and Nell with Lily was walking searching for others.

'' Do you hear me?'' nell heard riyuzaki's voice in heardphone.

''Yeah , what is it?''

''Leo , Eliot and Spid are at central Door. Go there.''

''Okay , Lily we-'' she looked around seeing little girl trying to open pack with cookies.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!''

''Trying to open this pack?'' she made stupid smile as nell signed , Yuki was scaried looking at everyhallway at the time.

'' I told you , were going to kill people! if they will get dirty with blood!'' (is that all about what she cares.)

'' I don't care! Its gift from Aby-Senpai! I want it now!''

''Your to stubborn! what will you do when enemy comes!''

''Guys!...''

''Not now yuki!'' said Nell.

'' I will say one word...'' lily smiled.

'' What word?'' asked nell and see as a lot guardians run from all four hallways as they were in they center.

'' Attck!'' said Lily as she sit down trying to open pack , Yuki was trembling like crazy , but noneone blamed him - he doesn't has any branch of Sin yet.

'' I knew it...Okay lets finished you quick , we need to go.'' said Nell as she cutted deep big scar on her vein starting to control her Branch of Sin.

_'' Branch Of Sin: The Head Cutter Master...'' _She said as guys who were closer to her heads fall of , they see katana which was made from blood in her hand as her eyes shined deep bloody red.

''Faster Nelly!'' said annoyed Lily as others fall too.

* * *

><p>Back to Ganta...<p>

''What you mean , she will come here?''

''Dunno , but last time it was. Can't that happen again?'' said thinking minatsuki.

'' what a stupid question to someone like you...'' (Eliot)

''Someone like me! wonna have a fight you shotie!'' she said angry at him , he get annoyed.(165cm)

'' Please minatsuki...don't-'' started ganta , but stopped.

* * *

><p>In some other hallway...(Im so tired writing it again and again...T_T)<p>

''Where did they go? maybe to exit?'' Said as she walked throw bloody way. It was dark , but with her all six sences she would see everything like at day.

''They don't feed me at all...'' she said sadly , then it was. She smelled someone strong. Those someone's blood should be very good for her , she sarted walking as she keep trying to not hear what was her other personalitie saying.

_It my time now...and its your problems that you couldn't protect them before you died._

* * *

><p>''And why are you here? you aren't just because you want to help ,right?'' Asked Senji , as three of them were looking at eatch other.<p>

''We have a mission...''

''Mission?'' asked Ganta.

''Yes ,Its our mission to destroy the Bloody Falcon.''

''Ha and how are you going to do it?'' laughed minatsuki.

'' We are the weapon , we are The Ten Bloody Sins...''

'' So everyone is here allready?'' asked someone as it came from one of three hallways. It walked slowly to them stopping just before.

''Ou its you...''

* * *

><p><strong>Thats for reading! Review!<strong>


	26. Wretched Egg

The FanFiction Writer:Please believe me! I can explain!

**Wretched Egg:No you can't.**

**Bloody Falcon: You're useless...kill her! *points at me**

The FanFiction Writer: No! My net was broken! just like computer! I just...couldn't!

**Minatsuki: Did you thinked about that you hurted yours fan? they were waiting for you all the time , dirty bitch while you just were having free time!**

The FanFiction Writer: No I wasn't! I was creating everything futher , so I at least know the end...

**Bloody Falcon: Hm...your not lying?**

The FanFiction Writer: Of course not! I would die if I lie!

**Okay okay then continue and say sorry to everyone!**

FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Wretched Egg<p>

* * *

><p>In somewhere were only shiro knows...<p>

''Shiro-chan? are you here?'' asked toto walking down stairs. Shiro was sitting near broked window of old man's room.

''Shiro why are you here all alone? Ganta-kun and others has a surprise for you!'' he smiled while she didn't pay at him any attention making him angry.

''Shiro?'' he again said taking a step to her.

''Im not her...'' said Wretched Egg still looking away , Toto rolled his eyes , thinked a little.

''Of course Wretched Egg ,but I would like you to-''

''Shut up ,I'll do whatever I want...'' she stand up jumping down from window.(:O HOW THE HELL SHE CAN DO IT?!)

''Of course...'' he smiled and as he turned back at room , seeing hunders and hunders of teared bodies of guardians. Smell of blood was everywhere.

* * *

><p>At door to entrance...<p>

''Its you...'' said Riyuazaki looking at person who walked to them from hallway.

'' Yes , I was searching for Akira-san , but she disappeared somewhere off...poor thing...'' toto made sad look while others just watched.

''So what should we do , Riyuzaki-san?'' asked Ganta looking at giant doors.

'' Im sure than Bloody Falcon will come here , bigger problem is in Chrona...''

''Chrona?'' asked Minatsuki looking around.

'' Why its bigger problem?'' asked Senji glaring at Riyuazaki and others real deadmans.

''Well its because-''

BOOOOOM (An a wall gets destroyed - OMG :P)

'' She's crazy and eats people...'' said Nell walking out with lily by her side , and tremling yuki.

''Eats?'' sweat droped by Ganta's back.

"Yeah eats! Why then after she attack on nanami akira closet her into cell? We eated girls guts! She doesn't cares about us or you guys , her goal was to eat fresh of Bloody falcon and wretched egg , later continue eating...''

''But it didn't looked like she was to attack people...'' trailled ganta thinking.

''How to say , she was living with no water and food for two years and even after it you say shes normal human?''

'' I don't know...but why would she want to attack us?''

''Hm lets see...she's hungry! Her character remaind of Bloody falcon , the differents is that Bloody falcon does fully controls his powers and understands what she wants , but chrona...she's different I don't know her well as I was the 8 from all... But Ryuzaki does know her better...don't you?'' Ryuzaki standed thinking , back then he couldn't belive that he was dead. Everything was lost , but starting new life was harder that he could imagine. And of course two others who were just _born._

* * *

><p><em>More than 2 years ago...<em>

_''How is possible to bring back from dead?'' asked Girl with confused face , Akira tapped girl like child and sit next to just waked up deadman._

_''You see , I managed to awake and save information which is encoded in yours brain cells. In other words I just again activated yours brain , before you were eated by worms!'' She laughed while girl didn't she sit still thinking. _

_''Also hows yours name?''_

_''Nanami Kyutetsu as I remember...'' Akira stand up taking a blog and started asking._

_''In which city you lived?''_

_'' Kyoto.''_

_''Age?''_

_''I was 15...''_

_''Alright , and you died from?'' Girl seemed getting lost in her mind , she tried to remember but couldn't her memories were disappearing faster than she managed to understand anything. As she started tremmbling from fear someone taked her left hand kindly calming her down._

_''Don't fear , its normal to us don't like memories in which we die...'' said white hairied girl , behind her standed older boy with angry galres at ._

_'' To us?''_

_''Yes , we are the same as you , we aren't alive but aren't dead anymore...'' girl sit next to fearing nanami._

_''Dead?'' Again asked Nanami while Akira turned computer on starting to write her blogs and others documents of expermenting._

_''You , why did god bringed us back?'' as then white haired girl face turned dark and angry her fist get crushed as blood started to came out from injurie._

_''God? no it wasn't god who bringed you back , but a human to which you own your life now...God never did a thing for you or anyone else...''_

_''Chrona...'' said sadly Akira and angry girl , she glared angry at her and walked out._

_'' Um...Then I died and now I can get back to my life , how happy will be mommy and daddy-''_

_''No , you will not get back.'' said Akira coldly._

_''Wh...why?''_

_''Ryuzaki I need check others , will you be more polite today and explain **Why**?'' Akira walked out leaving two deadmans alone. Boy standed away from girl only making her feel worser. He watched girl , as suddenly she started to cry._

_''Why...why mama...papa...why I can't get back to them?'' girl sobbed as boy then decided talk to her , he walked sitting next on medical white bed._

_''Its...because your not alive anymore...''_

_''But I am Alive! I can Breath! I can Walk! I can think and I can remember what happen a long time ago...Daddy was taking me to school buying sweets and not saying to mom! We were going on picnic! I remember we had holiday at Germany in Alpes! I then breaked my leg when I tried ride on snowboard...I remember everything! Then Why! Why I can't get back!''_

_''BECAUSE YOUR DEAD!'' Nanami freezed as boy angry glared down._

_''Your dead and nothing will change than , everything what ever was done by you now is nothing. Your parents had flew to Australia wanting to forget about Japan , but the plane crashed...noneone survived...'' Nanamis hands started to shake as only yesterday she had seem them , her life was wonderfull and now._

_''But...how could it happen...I was going by train to my grandmother in Osaka and then...''_

_''It was two trains crash , there was many survivors but you died...''_

_''But my parents they...''_

_''Have made you a grave at osaka , soon after yours dead grandmother died too , parents lived here in tokyo for 3 years later decided travel far away to forget everything...thats how it was...''_

_''But if I was dead for three years...how I was...well..''_

_''Bringed back? Akira was growing yours organs and slowly healing yours head injuries to you be able become full Deadman...''_

_"Deadman?"_

_"Yes, not a full human but not dead either , we are something which wasn't created by gods will..." Said Ryuzaki thinking, he was most angry at the one who did this to him.  
><em>

_'' And you , did yours family died to?''_

_''No.''_

_''Then why do you-''_

_''Because Im dead for them...'' as now Nanami got quiet._

_''They forgot me easly , I never knew that I was such a abuse to them...and now...I don't have the goal to live anymore...'' he said then just sitting , as Akira walked in Nanami jumped to her._

_'' Ryu I want you to continue testing new examples of blood , they still aren't finished and-''_

_''Why!'' said Nanami laudly stopping Akira from her work._

_''Why did you bringed us back? for what?'' said angry Nanami at only a few years older girl. Akira watched girls tears.  
><em>

_''Your right , I did bringed you back to life but...with no goal for you...''_

_''But thats...'' she trembled falling on her knee's crying._

_'' I do agree its horrible , but now you have a second chance...''_

_''Second chance?''_

_''Yes , now you can do what you didn't managed at yours last life , so better accept it as a gift...'' said Akira turning away at computer._

_''Gift...but you just played with our lifes! You don't care about others and are-'' as someone put hands on her shoulders she stooped , white haired girl sit next to her kindly smiling._

_'' Don't be so angry at Akira-san she does has her reasons...also isn't it really a gift?'' Nanami was thinking , ifalmost everyone dear people to her had died. Then what is left in this world for her? She started to think , she heard a lot times her friends talking how life is boring , now she's understands what means to life and die._

_''Hey nami...why don't you try finding a new goal for life...'' said Akira still looking at computer._

_''Im Nanami!''_

_''Whatever...Im hungry , lets get some pizza! Still we need to selebrate yours birthday! Lets go!'' said girl with white hair taking nanami's hand and walking out._

_''O-okay! But whats your name?''_

_''Im? Im Chrona Affelia the Great Pain!''_

* * *

><p>In now moment at the door...<p>

''Thats how it was...'' Said Ryuzaki deeply thinking. Others Deadmans were listening not saying a single thing.

''But why did she do such a thing?'' asked Ganta loooking down. After hearing this story it might be one of worst , he never felt so bad about anyone from his friend , but now...Knowing this fate of little girl made him angry at dangerious Deadman.

'' What should we do with her?'' Asked Minatsuki.

'' We can't kill her , with her branch of sin which will protect her from any outside attacks , but...'' said Nelly looking at Ryuzaki.

''Ryuzaki can use his full power to destroy her body...for at least 2-3 hours...'' she continue thinking , now watching stone walls around them.

*Scream

''What was that?'' said Yuki trembling behind his comrades. Some gurdians started to run out from hallways as they explode before they reached exit.

''Please help I just was following the orde-AHHHHHHH!'' Screamed man as he died falling next to Ganta's feet. He taked a step back as someone finally started to walk out.

'' Igarashi Ganta-kun... Its not nice to be playing around...when Im so serious...'' said Someone. As ganta remembered voice he whispered to his first enemy.

''Shiro...''

* * *

><p>Sorry its short but ILL soon write another!<p> 


End file.
